Энакин Скайуокер
неизвестно |Дата смерти=4 ПБЯ |Место смерти= Звезда Смерти II, рядом с Эндором. |Раса=Человек |Пол=Мужской |Рост=*1,35 метра (ребёнок) *1,88 м (взрослый) *2,02 (как Дарт Вейдер, в его костюме) }} |Цвет волос=Блондинистые (ребенок); Русые (взрослый); нет (после дуэли на Мустафаре) |Цвет глаз=голубой; жёлтый и красный на Тёмной стороне |Имплантанты=Механическая рука-протез (Энакин) протезы рук и ног, система жизнеобеспечения (Дарт Вейдер) |Эпоха=*Восход Империи *Восстание |Принадлежность=*Криминальная империя Гардуллы Старшего (как Энакин) *Магазин Уотто (как Энакин) *Орден джедаев (как Энакин) *Галактическая Республика (как Энакин и Вейдер) *Орден ситов (как Вейдер) *Галактическая Империя (как Вейдер) |Учителя= *Оби-Ван Кеноби (Энакин) *Мейс Винду (неформальный) *Квай-Гон Джинн (неофицально) *Ки-Ади-Мунди (временно) *Дарт Сидиус (Дарт Вейдер) |Ученики= *Асока Тано (ученик джедай) *Антиннис Тремэйн (Ученик темный джедай) *Halmere (Ученик темный джедай) *Lanu Pasiq (Ученик темный джедай) *Gwellib Ap-Llewff (Ученик темный джедай) *Гален Марек {Тайный Сит-ученик) *Старкиллер (Тайный сит-ученик) *Тёмный ученик (Тайный сит-ученик) *Карис (Ученик тёмный джедай) *Вост Тин (Ученик тёмный джедай) *Хетрир (Ученик тёмный джедай) *Риллао (Ученик тёмный джедай) *Люмия (Ученик тёмный джедай) *Флинт (Ученик тёмный джедай) }} 'Энакин Скайуокер''' ( , сокращенно Эни) — легендарный чувствительный к Силе человек, мужчина, который служил Галактической Республике как рыцарь-джедай, позже служивший Галактической Империи и командовавший её войсками, как Лорд ситов Дарт Вейдер. Рождённый Шми Скайуокер, в юности стал тайным мужем сенатора с Набу, Падме Амидалы Наберри. Он был отцом гранд-мастера Люка Скайуокера, рыцаря-джедая Леи Органы-Соло и дедом Бена Скайуокера. Далёкими потомками Энакина Скайуокера были Нат, Кол и Кейд Скайуокеры. Хотя, будучи взрослым, Энакин стал ключевой фигурой в Галактике, он имел низкое происхождение. Первые годы своей жизни он провел на Татуине вместе со своей матерью в качестве раба. В 32 ДБЯ Скайуокер встретился с мастером-джедаем Квай-Гон Джинном и Падме Амидалой, королевой Набу на которой будучи взрослым женился. Вскоре после этого Энакин победил на гонках Бунта Ив Классик, тем самым завоевав свободу у проспорившего хозяина Уотто, и, с трудом и сожалением расставшись с матерью, улетел с Татуина вместе с рыцарем Квай-Гоном. На Набу, несмотря на свой юный возраст, он отважился принять участие в битве против Торговой федерации, что, как ни странно, увенчалось успехом: Энакин уничтожил центр контроля дроидов. Вскоре после этого он вступил в Орден джедаев, став падаваном Оби-Вана Кеноби. Джедаи верили, что Энакин был Избранным, который, согласно пророчеству джедаев, должен был восстановить баланс Силы, уничтожив ситов.Однако совет сначала не хотел его обучать,так как магистр Йода почувствовал в нём опасность,но рыцарь Оби-ван убедил магистров взять Энакина, несмотря на непригодный для начала обучения возраст и его страх за мать, который мог привести на тёмную сторону.«Эпизод I: Скрытая угроза» Скайуокер и Кеноби путешествовали вместе на многие задания в последующее десятилетие. В 22 ДБЯ Энакин вновь встретился с Падме Амидалой, экс-королевой Набу, а теперь сенатором от сектора Чоммелл. Ему было дано задание сопровождать и охранять Падме из-за возросшей опасности для неё во время Сепаратистского кризиса. Они оба сражались в битве на Джеонозисе, которая послужила началом Войн клонов. В разгар этих событий Энакин тяжело воспринял смерть его матери от рук тускенских райдеров. Когда Энакин узнал об этом, он отправился в лагерь тускенов, а затем с яростью убил всех, включая женщин и детей. После битвы на Джеонозисе Энакин и Падме тайно поженились вопреки запрету Ордена джедаев на браки.«Эпизод II: Атака клонов» Скайуокер сражался в Войнах клонов плечом к плечу со своим учителем и в 22 ДБЯ стал рыцарем-джедаем, после чего взял в обучение падавана Асоку Тано. На протяжении всего конфликта Энакин прославился своими подвигами, его стали называть «Героем без страха». Скайуокер и Кеноби, хотя больше не были учителем и учеником, продолжали сражаться вместе, получив признание и став грозной парой для Сепаратистов. Несмотря на всё это, Энакин нёс в себе тяжёлое чувство потери, неуравновешенность и гнев. Это стало очевидным после того, как в битве за Корусант он обезглавил безоружного графа Дуку. Затем он узнал, что Падме ждёт ребёнка, и к нему стали являться видения о смерти жены от родов (такие же, как перед смертью его матери). Неспособность контролировать свои эмоции привела Энакина к ужасной смуте: он стал подозревать джедаев, копил всё больше гнева, и вскоре пал на тёмную сторону, посчитав это единственным способом спасти Падме от смерти. Он поклялся в верности своему новому учителю Дарту Сидиусу, ранее известному как Верховный канцлер Палпатин, и стал Дартом Вейдером. Была основана Галактическая Империя, во главе которой встал Палпатин в качестве Императора, после чего Вейдер возглавил атаку на Храм джедаев. Другие джедаи были уничтожены по приказу 66. Менее ста джедаев осталось в живых , в том числе двое магистров: Гранд-мастер Йода и старый учитель Энакина, Оби-Ван Кеноби. Вскоре Вейдеру пришлось сразиться с ним на огненной планете Мустафар. Несмотря на свои новые тёмные способности, он был побеждён, и, после того, как Оби-Ван отсёк ему ноги и руку, упал прямо рядом с лавовой рекой и загорелся. Кеноби не стал дожидаться смерти бывшего ученика, полагая, что после таких серьёзных ранений он не выживет. Но Дарт Сидиус, чтобы сохранить жизнь Вейдера, заключил его в тёмный костюм жизнеобеспечения, который тому пришлось носить до конца жизни. В это время у Вейдера родились двое детей: Люк и Лея, о существовании которых он не подозревал«Эпизод III: Месть ситов». Так же стоит заметить, что Падме умерла как раз из-за него. Вернее из-за того, что он перешёл на "Тёмную сторону". Когда она рожала, доктор сделал весьма не тонкий намёк на это :"Все её показатели в норме, но мы её теряем. Такое чувство, что она не хочет жить". Став лордом ситов, Вейдер обратился ужасной бедой для джедаев, так как он продолжил их истребление вплоть до 1 ПБЯ. Расширяя власть и владения Императора, Тёмный лорд всё время путешествовал по Галактике для подавления повстанческих выступлений и ареста коррумпированных имперских чиновников. Вейдер планировал произвести впечатление на своего учителя перед его свержением, и для этого нашёл, обучил тёмной стороне и натренировал "секретного" ученика по имени Гален Марек не только для обнаружения и уничтожения оставшихся джедаев, но и для выслеживания и уничтожения врагов Императора. Однако предательство Вейдера позволило Мареку перейти на светлую сторону и пожертвовать собою ради спасения лидеров Альянса за восстановление Республики, что в итоге привело к началу гражданской войны. После этого Вейдер продолжал тренировать учеников, но уже под контролем Сидиуса, в том числе Флинта и будущую Леди сит Люмию. В 0 ПБЯ первая Звезда Смерти, великое супероружие Империи, было уничтожено молодым пилотом-повстанцем. После этого Вейдер был одержим мыслью о раскрытии личности этого пилота и провел следующие несколько лет в поисках. В итоге он узнал, что этим пилотом был Люк Скайуокер и сделал вывод, что это его сын, родившийся перед смертью Падме. Вейдер продолжал сражаться против повстанцев, втайне планировал обратить сына на тёмную сторону, сделать союзником и с его помощью убить Императора. Вскоре после битвы на Хоте Вейдер сразился со своим сыном и сказал ему, что он его отец, но Люк отказался верить. Дарт Сидиус, однако, знал о планах Вейдера и придумал свой план превращения Люка в нового ученика. В 4 ПБЯ обе стороны сошлись на Эндоре, чтобы решить судьбу галактики. Люк при встрече сдался Вейдеру, надеясь вернуть его на светлую сторону. В тронном зале второй Звезды Смерти Сидиус попытался обратить Люка, используя страх за близких и ярость в дуэли с отцом. Люк победил Вейдера, но поборол в себе тёмную сторону и объявил себя джедаем, таким же, как и отец. Тогда Сидиус решил убить Люка молниями Силы, и в этот момент внутри Энакина пал Дарт Вейдер. Он вернулся на светлую сторону, чтобы спасти своего сына. Он спас его, убив Императора, но сам был смертельно ранен молниями и вскоре после этого умер - однако умер теперь как джедай, искупив свою вину, сохранив сына и выполнив пророчество Избранного. Биография До рождения (за 3963 ДБЯ) thumb|180px|right|Энакин Скайуокер, возникший в видении как лорд ситов, которым он станет в будущем За тысячи лет до своего рождения образ Энакина Скайуокера в обличии Дарта Вейдера возник в видении мастера-джедая Ку'Анилии помимо сына, Люка Скайуокера, и потомка, Кейда Скайуокера, а также Зейна Керрика. Всех четверых позже так или иначе коснулся Талисман Муура. Видение также показало Карнесса Муура, сотни ракгулов, и пылающий город. Мать Энакина, Шми Скайуокер, утверждала, что он был зачат без отца, но не могла объяснить, как это произошло. Мастер-джедай Квай-Гон Джинн выдвинул теорию, согласно которой мальчик был рожден по воле Силы. Также существовало предположение, что рождение Энакина было частью эксперимента лорда ситов Дарта Плэгаса по обретению бессмертия.The New Essential Chronology Ранние годы (42 ДБЯ — 32 ДБЯ) thumb|200px|left|Энакин и [[Шми Скайуокер|Шми Скайуокеры прибыли на Татуин]] Энакин Скайуокер родился в 42 ДБЯ. Согласно историческим исследованиям Ворена На'ала, родной планетой Скайуокера являлся Татуин, однако сам Энакин предполагал, что он только вырос на засушливой планете, куда прибыл в возрасте около трех лет. На протяжении всего детства Скайоукер был не более, чем собственностью. Когда ему было примерно 4 года, его вместе с матерью купила Гардулла хатт. Спустя годы Гардулла проиграла мальчика с матерью в гонках на подах тойдарианцу, торговцу запчастями по имени Уотто. Будучи одаренным ребенком, Энакин преуспевал в математике и технике, также он был смелым и предприимчивым. Мальчик часто рисковал собой, чтобы помочь другим, при этом не особо рассчитывая на вознаграждение за свои действия. Даже в столь раннем возрасте Скайуокер мог починить или смастерить что угодно. Доказательство тому – создание им протокольного дроида C-3PO и гоночного пода. И то, и другое было собрано из найденных частей и почти закончено, когда Энакину было девять лет. В возрасте пяти лет Скайуокер забрался в дюны, чтобы отогнать стадо бант от охотников, хоть и почти обессилел от жары и истощения. Некоторое время спустя после торга с джавами Энакин нашел раненого таскенского рейдера и заботился о нем (даже не подозревая, что в будущем будет их ненавидеть из-за смерти матери), пока его не забрали соплеменники. Незадолго до гонок Бунта Ив Скайуокер, его друг Кистер Банай и несколько других детей едва избежали ссоры с Гардуллой. Услышав о детях, которых поймал Себульба в надежде продать их Гардулле, Энакин с друзьями переоделись джавами и прокрались в поместье Гардуллы, чтобы освободить пропавших детей-гостлингов. В возрасте примерно восьми лет Скайуокер впервые узнал о ситах. Разбирая груды металлолома у Уотто, Энакин нашёл дроида времён одной из древних войн. Надеясь извлечь голопроектор для Уотто, мальчик случайно активировал поврежденную голограмму, заглушаемую плачем, воплями и криками, в которой упоминалось слово «сит». Ошеломленный Энакин поспешил к бывшему члену республиканского истребительного корпуса, который раньше рассказывал ему об ангелах с лун Иего. Потрясенный пилот рассказал о старых и новых войнах ситов, которые велись 4 000 и 1 000 лет назад, об их сражениях друг с другом, которые обернулись их собственной гибелью. Он рассказал об убеждении, что один лорд ситов все же выжил и продолжил существование ордена до настоящего времени. Скайуокер не знал, что такие слухи скоро сыграют важную роль в его жизни. thumb|180px|right|Энакин Скайоукер — раб на Татуине Обнаружение thumb|left|210px|Скайуокер на своём гоночном подеВ 32 ДБЯ жизнь Скайуокера навсегда изменилась. По случайности, во время работы в магазине Уотто Энакин встретил мастера-джедая Куай-Гона Джинна, гунгана Джар-Джар Бинкса, R2-D2 и девушку - Падме Амидалу. Девушка настолько очаровала Скайуокера, что он спросил, не ангел ли она. Девушка на самом деле была Королевой Набу, переодетой в простую служанку. Когда стала надвигаться песчаная буря, Энакин предложил своим новым друзьям укрыться в доме, где он жил с матерью. Там Джинн и Амидала рассказали Скайуокерам о своём невольном пребывании на Татуине по пути на Корусант, вызванном поломкой гипердрайва. Сочувствующий им Энакин вызвался участвовать в гонках на подах – чрезвычайно опасных соревнованиях, одно из которых - Бунта Ив Классик - должно состояться через несколько дней. Выигранных денег должно было хватить на восстановление космического корабля. Хотя Шми Скайуокер поначалу возражала, Энакин повторил ее слова о том, что «все проблемы во вселенной от того, что никто никому не помогает». После этого женщина неохотно разрешила сыну участвовать в гонках. Перед гонками Джинн заключил с Уотто пари о том, что в случае выигрыша Скайуокер получит свободу. Однако Уотто выдвинул одно условие – он бросит игральную кость, и если она выпадет синей стороной, свободу получит Энакин, если красной – его мать. Выпала красная сторона, но Джинн с помощью Силы повернул кубик синей гранью. Тойдарианец, будучи уверенным в проигрыше мальчика, согласился с результатом. Причина его уверенности была очевидна: людям не хватает быстроты реакции для управления столь быстрым транспортом. Однако скрытая в Скайуокере чувствительность к Силе, проявлявшаяся в форме ограниченной способности к предвидению, создавала впечатление, что мальчик обладает молниеносными рефлексами. В то же время Скайуокер, мечтавший стать джедаем, но мало знавший о Силе, считал свою чувствительность к Силе интуицией, которая подсказывает ему, как следует поступать. Скайуокер выиграл гонку, и Джинн смог освободить его. Однако мастер-джедай не смог выкупить Шми, и Энакину пришлось выбирать между жизнью с матерью на Татуине и судьбой джедая, о которой он мечтал. Скайуокер решил уехать с Куай-Гоном, но он пообещал вернуться, чтобы освободить мать. Даже после победы в Битве за Набу, в которой участвовали Скайуокер с друзьями, ни джедаи, ни Республика не предприняли ничего для ее освобождения. Обязанности джедая не позволяли Энакину самостоятельно освободить мать, тем не менее она была выкуплена у Уотто фермером-влагодобытчиком Клиггом Ларсом, который женился на ней после этого. thumb|left|200px|Энакин в [[Вторая битва при Тиде|битве за Набу]] После отъезда в Мос-Эспа Джинн и Скайуокер добрались до королевского корабля Набу, но были атакованы ситом Дартом Молом, который должен был захватить королеву Амидалу. Пока Джинн сражался с ситом, Энакин побежал предупредить тех, кто уже был на борту. Корабль поднялся, и после спасения Джинна, они покинули Татуин, направившись на Корусант. По пути на Корусант Скайуокер еще больше привязался к Амидале и подарил ей на память медальон, который сам вырезал из дерева джапор. Годы спустя Падме была похоронена с этим медальоном в руках. Прибыв на Корусант, Скайуокер предстал перед Высшим советом джедаев и прошел испытания, поскольку Джинн был убежден, что Энакин – Избранный и должен быть обучен на джедая. Способности Скайуокера укрепили уверенность Джинна, но Совет был настроен скептично. Джинн вызвался обучить Энакина после того, как его нынешний падаван, Оби-Ван Кеноби, пройдет испытания, но ему было отказано. Скайуокера посчитали слишком взрослым для начала обучения, и Совет счёл, что его прежняя жизнь помешает тренировкам. В частности, он испытывал страх и гнев, оставшиеся от жизни раба, эмоции, которые смешались с расставанием с матерью и домом. Магистры считали, что он не сможет достигнуть состояния покоя, который требуется от члена Ордена джедаев. Кеноби, пораженный невероятным содержанием мидихлориан в крови Скайуокера (более двадцати тысяч) и сильным потенциалом, поначалу согласился с решением Совета. Не имея возможности ни остаться где бы то ни было на Корусанте, ни вернуться на Татуин, Скайуокер последовал за своими друзьями на Набу с их миссией освободить планету от оккупации Торговой Федерацией. thumb|right|200px|Энакин, ставший падаваном, и его учитель, Оби-Ван Кеноби В итоге Скайуокер принял участие в Битве за Набу, в сражении на орбите планеты. После случайного вступления в бой, спустя мгновения после того, как лейтенант Гэвин Сайкс разрушил генератор щита, Энакин в одиночку уничтожил орбитальную станцию управления дроидами изнутри, выведя таким образом из строя наземные силы Торговой Федерации и предотвратив гибель армии гунганов. Тем не менее, победа была омрачена смертью Джинна, убитого Дартом Молом. Умирая, мастер-джедай взял с Оби-Вана обещание обучить Скайуокера. Совет неохотно разрешил Кеноби взять Энакина в падаваны, хотя и посчитал, что это будет слишком тяжелый ученик для юного джедая. Тем временем Палпатин, новоизбранный верховный канцлер Республики, пообещал следить за успехами Скайуокера с большим интересом. Это стало началом долгой дружбы между джедаем и правителем Республики. Юность(32 ДБЯ - 22 ДБЯ) Энакин стал самонадеянным и трудным юношей, отчасти в связи со своим быстрым превращением из раба в надежду Ордена джедаев. Его врожденные способности thumb|left|200px|Скайуокер, сразу после вступления в [[Орден джедаев]]мгновенно поставили его выше ровесников, что питало его самолюбие и заставляло отдаляться от других учеников его возраста. Он часто рисовался, выступал против мнения старших и не выказывал особого уважения Оби-Вану, на которого смотрел несколько свысока. Несмотря на это, он говорил, что Оби-Ван ему как отец, и утверждал, что тот обладает мудростью магистра Йоды и силой мастера Винду. Но эти хвалы были всего лишь еще одним проявлением высокомерия Скайуокера, поскольку тот считал себя во многом сильнее учителя и чувствовал, что Кеноби его сдерживает. Его отношения с учителем были запутанными и противоречивыми, отчасти из-за того, что сам Оби-Ван сомневался, достаточно ли у него способностей для того, чтобы обучить Энакина. Разочаровываясь, Скайуокер обращался за советами к другому наставнику: верховному канцлеру Палпатину. Дружба Палпатина и Энакина продолжалась, и канцлер тешил самолюбие джедая похвалами. Возможно, такая поддержка также приводила к несдержанности Скайуокера – когда Оби-Ван поучал или упрекал падавана, канцлер утверждал, что Энакин вел себя правильно, и у юноши никогда не возникало стремления менять свое поведение. Ученик Оби-Вана Отношения Энакина и Оби-Вана начались со сложностями. Оби-Ван был не единственным, кто видел потенциал мальчика и чувствовал его опасность. Единственной причиной, по которой он взялся за обучение, было последнее желание его умирающего учителя, Квай-Гона. Он отнесся к этому как к обязанности, хотя и чувствовал, что не сможет обучить Энакина должным образом. С другой стороны, Скайуокер знал о том, что он отличался от остальных. Энакин сохранял свою индивидуальность, не желая меняться. Тем не менее, он относился к Оби-Вану практически как к отцу, которого у него никогда не было. Постепенно между учителем и учеником установились своеобразные отношения привязанности. На Корусанте Энакин не оставил своего увлечения техникой, и в залах Храма джедаев появлялись созданные им дроиды. Все еще гоняясь за приключениями, в возрасте двенадцати лет он раздобыл пару гоночных крыльев и в тайне от всех участвовал в чрезвычайно опасных и незаконных заездах, проводившихся на нижних уровнях Галактического Города. В одном из таких заездов его едва не убил кровавый резчик Ки Даив, прежде чем Оби-Ван нашел Энакина. thumb|Тренировка Энакина в [[Храм джедаев|Храме джедаев под наблюдением его учителя и верховного канцлера Палпатина]] Примерно на третий год обучения Энакину и Оби-Вану была поручена первая совместная миссия по выслеживанию лидера культа, Кэда Чана. Чан, называвший себя Уни, был одним из лидеров разочарованных идеалистов и беженцев, желавших покинуть свои погрязшие в бюрократии миры. Отец Кэда, Вокс Чан, лидер культа, был убит во время расследования Оби-Вана и Энакина. Позднее Кэд простил Оби-Вана и отца-интригана за то, что они сделали. Во время следующей миссии они направились на живую планету Зонама-Секот, чтобы найти рыцаря-джедая Вергере, недавно пропавшую во время выполнения задания там. Без их ведома Уилхафф Таркин и Рейт Сиенар последовали за ними с целью использовать способность планеты к сочетанию органики и высоких технологий в постройке звездных истребителей, создавая их на непревзойденном уровне. На планете колонисты продавали «семена-партнеры», которые связывались со своими хозяевами и позволяли планете модифицировать истребители под покупателя. Энакин привлек наибольшее число семян-партнеров, чем кто-либо другой, и потому получил самый большой и сложный корабль. Он назвал свой новый биологический корабль Джабита. Когда Таркин и Сиенар прибыли, планета открыла свою разумную природу джедаям, объяснив, что Вергере отправилась с «Далекими чужаками», чтобы защитить Зонама-Секот. Энакин и Оби-Ван не спасли джедая-фош, но смогли остановить атаку Таркина. Когда Ки Даив, ставший телохранителем Таркина, попытался убить Энакина, тот в состоянии неконтролируемого гнева с помощью телекинеза сжег кровавого резчика изнутри. Оби-Вана не на шутку встревожило такое состояние падавана. К несчастью, Энакин был захвачен в плен и доставлен к Таркину; тем не менее, Оби-Ван смог уничтожить корабль Таркина и спасти ученика. В это время у Зонама-Секот появилась возможность активировать гипердвигатель, заставивший планету исчезнуть в Неизвестных Регионах. Впоследствии Таркин и Сиенар вернулись в Республику. К сожалению, биологический корабль Энакина погиб вдали от своего создателя. После окончания миссии Оби-Ван и Энакин вернулись на Корусант. Становление джедая thumb|left|Скайуокер конструирует [[Первый световой меч Энакина Скайуокера|собственный меч.]] В 28 ДБЯ Энакин создал свой первый световой меч в пещерах Илума. В это время ему было видение Дарта Мола, сита, убившего Куай-Гона. Одолев этот призрак, он, очнувшись, понял, что меч готов. В возрасте 13 лет во время выполнения миссии на Нар-Шаддаа Энакин убил т’сурра-работорговца Крайна. Это позволило всем рабам Крайна получить свободу и привело к окончанию миссии рыцаря-джедая Сири Тачи, находившейся под прикрытием. Вскоре после этого юный джедай и его учитель вместе с Сири Тачи, ставшей уже рыцарем, Соарой Антана, Ри-Гаулом и их падаванами, Ферусом Олином, Даррой Тел-Танис и Тру Велдом соответственно, были посланы на миссию на Раднор, чтобы помочь в эвакуации планеты. Эвакуация была связана с утечкой смертельно опасного токсина. Он и остальные джедаи с падаванами позднее выяснили, что утечка токсина была связана с разбойниками-авони. Цепочка следов привела к Галену, вероломному рандорану, который был посажен в тюрьму за свои преступления. Тем не менее, авони не ответили за свое преступление и не покрыли причиненный ущерб. Энакину казалось, что планета оказалась в более тяжелом положении, чем когда они туда прибыли. thumb|Энакин во время миссии на [[Радноре]] Позже Кеноби и Скайуокер были посланы в разведывательную миссию на звёздный крейсер «Сияющий IX», который вёз падших джедаев Эта Рекса и Элисун Селц на суд Совета. Рыцарь и падаван обнаружили, что во время полёта крейсер был атакован большой группой майноков, поглощавших энергию электрических цепей, поэтому корабль угодил в гравитационный колодец в системе Хот и совершил аварийную посадку на астероиде Ядовитая Луна. Сигнал бедствия был послан в то время, как Селц убивала всех и каждого на борту крейсера. Рексу удалось сбежать от Селц и подружиться с группой майноков. Когда джедаи обнаружили Селц на капитанском мостике «Сияющего», она настаивала, что резня – дело рук Рекса. Кеноби отправился на его поиски, оставив Скайуокера с Селц. Нашедшийся Рекс раскрыл рыцарю обман Элисун и оба поспешили обратно к Скайуокеру. Тем временем Селц пыталась убедить падавана оставить своего учителя, но потерпела неудачу; в гневе она ударила Скайуокера Молнией Силы и сообщила вошедшему джедаю, что действительно убила всех на борту. Кеноби бросился к ней со световым мечом наготове, но был отброшен назад Молнией. Рекс отправил майноков за молнией и животные поглотили её, как электроэнергию. Джедаи покинули луну на корабле Скайуокера и Кеноби, с Селц в качестве арестанта, и вернулись на Корусант. Прошло время. Обыкновенное тренировочное задание джедаев на Рагуне-6 связало Скайуокера и Кеноби с таинственным человеком, чьим делом жизни, казалось, было убийство ученика и учителя. Дальнейшее расследование показало, что он родом с Нирпорта IV, собирал артефакты ситов и был несказанно богат, хотя источник доходов оставался неизвестен. Скайуокер и Кеноби тогда участвовали в Галактических играх с целью обеспечения мира. Скайуокер обнаружил незаконные гонки на подах и, вместо того, чтобы доложить о них, решил сам принять участие. Тем временем Кеноби, Сири Тачи и Ферус Олин распутывали хитроумный план разрушения карьер нескольких сенаторов. План был разработан Максо Вистой, и Кеноби узнал от него, что гонки на подах подстроены: ведущий гонщик должен был потерять контроль над тормозами и, возможно, убить сотни зрителей. Кеноби не успел предупредить Скайуокера: падаван уже стартовал и вскоре выбился в лидеры. Рыцарь-джедай мог только беспомощно смотреть на то, как отказывают тормоза пода Скайуокера. Однако, при помощи Силы и навыков пилотирования, падавану удалось вернуть контроль над машиной и избежать трагедии. После этого события последовало дальнейшее расследование личности того человека, который ранее пытался убить их. Оказалось, что он пытался заработать на сбыте бакты. Скайуокер, будучи захваченным в плен, с помощью Кеноби узнал имя этого человека — Гранта Омега. Также выяснилось, что он надеялся произвести впечатление на лорда ситов, убив Скайуокера. Учитель и ученик бежали, прервав процесс добычи титанита в шахте Омеги, но её хозяину удалось уйти невредимым. Сверхдальний перелёт thumb|left|170px|Энакин во время миссии [[Сверхдальний перелёт (экспедиция)|"Сверхдальний перелёт".]] До этого Скайуокер и Кеноби отправились на Барлок следить за властным рыцарем-джедаем Джоруусом К'баотом и его робким падаваном Лораной Джинзлер во время дипломатической миссии между Барлоком и Корпоративным Альянсом. Без их ведома, Кинман Дориана, выполняя приказ Дарта Сидиуса, обеспечил К'баоту достаточно политического влияния, чтобы дать старт его амбициозному проекту под названием «Сверхдальний перелёт». Скайуокер и его учитель были направлены в качестве наблюдателей за самопровозглашённым мастером-джедаем К'баотом и его проектом, по крайней мере, до последней остановки гигантского корабля в пределах изведанного космоса. Кеноби не одобрял руководство К'баота и неоднократно спорил с мастером по этому поводу. Однако, высокомерный К'баот не желал к нему прислушиваться и был рад, когда джедаи сошли с корабля на последней остановке, Роксули. Несмотря на противоречия между его учителем и К'баотом, Скайуокер восхищался последним и искренне считал его великим лидером. Эти взгляды приблизили молодого джедая к идее лучшей жизни в галактике под жёстким правлением Палпатина. Миссия на Андару В 27 ДБЯ четырнадцатилетнему Скайуокеру и его учителю поручили миссию расследовать исчезновение сына сенатора, которое, предположительно, имело отношение к элитной школе для детей сенаторов на Андаре. Чтобы изучить группу студентов-отступников, Совет джедаев дал Скайуокеру и Ферусу Олину задание проникнуть в школу под видом сыновей высоких чиновников. Вскоре Скайуокер обнаружил нужных студентов и завоевал их доверие. Он решил присоединиться к ним в ложном нападении на сенаторское судно, которое, по мнению Скайуокера, должно было помочь тем, кто не входил в юрисдикцию сенатора. Олин не одобрил план и предупредил напарника о возможных проблемах, однако тот проигнорировал призыв к осторожности из-за сопернических отношений с Олином. Позднее Олин внезапно исчез, но Скайуокер забыл сообщить об этом учителю. Перед началом «ложной» атаки он узнал, что нападение планировалось самым что ни на есть реальным и могло стать причиной войны. Прежде чем он смог проинформировать Кеноби, лидер группы и пропавший сын сенатора, Гиллам Тартури, сказал Скайуокеру, что тот должен умереть для воплощения их плана в жизнь. Лишённый выбора, Скайуокер разоружил Гиллама и остальных студентов, отключил лазеры на группе звёздных истребителей, которые должны были использоваться в нападении, и одновременно уничтожил десять боевых дроидов. В это время Оби-Ван вместе с Сири Тачи и Ферусом Олином прибыли на помощь Скайуокеру, но он справился сам. Уровень навыков падавана, почти такой же, как у некоторых великих мастеров-джедаев, встревожил Кеноби. Учитель был в ярости из-за того, что Скайоукер не сообщил ему об исчезновении Олина, и в первый раз накричал на своего ученика. Этот инцидент увеличил разрыв между Скайуокером и Кеноби. Жертва Йаддль thumb|Энакин, [[Йода и Оби-Ван Кеноби во время миссии на Маване.]] Когда Скайуокеру было пятнадцать лет, он, Кеноби, Йода и Йаддль отправились с миротворческой миссией на Маван, чтобы прекратить разрушительную гражданскую войну, которую вели три криминальные группировки. Эти банды, возглавляемые Деккой Хатт, Финой Шаан и Страйкером, вынудили остальное население скрываться под землёй. Во время миссии Скайуокер был похищен людьми Страйкера. Страйкер, которым оказался Гранта Омега, пытался убедить падавана уйти из Ордена и присоединиться к нему, сопровождая свои слова видениями особожденных рабов и матери Скайуокера на Татуине. Когда Омега убедился, что падаван не сдастся, то заставил его организовать встречу с Йаддль. Никто из джедаев не догадывался, что погружённая в хаос войны планета была ловушкой, расставленной для них Омегой. Он использовал смертельное химическое оружие, убившее Йаддль, однако, пожертвовав собой, джедай спасла целый город. Оружие было предназначено для убийства Скайуокера и Кеноби, но не сработало благодаря Йаддль. Учитель и ученик установили мир на Маване, но Скайуокер всё ещё чувствовал себя ответственным за смерть члена Высшего совета джедаев. thumb|left|220px|Гибель [[Йаддль]] Вина Скайуокера в гибели Йаддль вызвала некоторые трения между ним и Кеноби, который чувствовал себя менее чем опытным учителем для такого проблемного ученика. Во время спасательной миссии на планете Ванкор системы Узиел оба были вынуждены уладить все разногласия. Они пережили несколько неприятных происшествий, включая стычку с гандарками. Скайуокер попал под действие наркотика, названного Зоной Самосдерживания, и стал пленником учёного-фанатика Дженны Зан Арбор. Сири Тачи, Ферус Олин, Гарен Мульн и Кли Рара, получили сигнал бедствия, находясь в пути на собственное задание. Они забрали Скайуокера и Кеноби с Ванкора. Выслеживание Дженны Зан Арбор и Роя Теды Зан Арбор сбежала и не появлялась до семнадцатилетия Скайуокера. Тайро Каладиан предоставил джедаям информацию, согласно которой Зан Арбор была замечена на Ромине, центре коррупции и убежище преступников. Чтобы проникнуть на планету, Скайуокер, его учитель, а также Тачи и Олин замаскировалсь под банду воров, ищущих укрытия. Они обнаружили, что Зан Арбор связалась с Роем Тедой, правителем Ромина, и Грантой Омегой, старым врагом Кеноби и Скайуокера. Джедаев почти поймали, как началась гражданская война. Жители нижнего мира пытались свергнуть Теду, поэтому он в суматохе сбежал вместе с Зан Арбор. Они связались с джедаями – полагая, что те на самом деле преступники – в попытке выбраться с планеты. К несчастью, Зан Арбор узнала Скайуокера с их предыдущей встречи, и Теда приказал своим людям схватить джедаев. Прежде чем они приступили к выполнению приказа, прибыл Мейс Винду с подмогой и арестовал преступников. Поскольку джедаи надеялись добраться до Омеги, то отпустили пленников, рассчитывая, что их след приведёт к нему. Только через несколько недель Кеноби со своим учеником выследили Теду и Зан Арбор на Фаллине, где те наладили на заводе Blackwater Systems массовое производство наркотика Зоны Самосдерживания. Когда их обнаружили, Зан Арбор уничтожила завод и сбежала в очередной раз. Скайуокер и Олин снова были напарниками, когда след Зан Арбор и Теды привёл на Корусант. Сано Сауро, друг Гранты Омеги, и Бог Дивиниан начали выдвигать обвинения против джедаев, чтобы убедить Галактический Сенат ограничить или полностью прекратить поддержку Ордена. Голосование, на котором обсуждалась роль джедаев в деятельности Сената, на самом деле оказалось частью плана Сауро и Омеги впустить Зону Самосдерживания в систему вентиляции здания и убить канцлера Палпатина. Скайуокер и Олин, которые пытались забыть о соперничестве и научиться сотрудничать, сумели предотвратить это покушение. План Омеги был раскрыт, но слишком поздно для того, чтобы спасти жизни двадцать одного сенатора и нескольких работников Сената, убитых перепрограммированными Тедой дроидами-ищейками. Поскольку Омега и Зан Арбор больше не могли найти ему применение, Теда также был убит поисковым дроидом. После этих событий Кеноби, Скайуокер и Тачи отправились на поиски Омеги, поручив Олину защиту сенаторов и Палпатина. Встреча со старыми врагами thumb|left|[[Оби-Ван Кеноби|Кеноби и Скайуокер сражаются с Грантой Омегой]]Следы Омеги и Зан Арбор привели на Коррибан четыре пары джедаев: Скайуокера и Кеноби, Тачи и Олина, Ри-Гаул и Тру Велд, Соару и Дарру. На время преследования ученики были отделены от учителей, чтобы лучше выполнить миссию. Исследование Дрешде привело их в Долину Тёмных лордов. Из-за высокой концентрации тёмной стороны на планете, падаваны вместо командной работы начали драться между собой. Когда Скайуокер узнал об усиленной тренировке Олина, то испытал чрезвычайную ревность и, из-за всех разногласий, их миссия поиска Омеги потерпела катастрофическую неудачу. Они попали в многочисленные ловушки, которых могли бы избежать, работая совместно. Ещё до того световой меч Велда был повреждён во время драки, и Олин решил отремонтировать его. Скайуокер, более опытный механик, заметил, что отремонтированный меч не будет работать. Вместо того, чтобы сказать об этом и починить оружие самостоятельно, он промолчал, надеясь унизить соперника. Во время битвы в одной из могил световой меч Велда начал сбоить. Олин поменялся с ним мечами, надеясь защитить напарника. Дарра, заметив дефект оружия, прыгнула, чтобы прикрыть Олина, и была убита бластерным огнём в тот же момент. Это вызвало конфронтацию между Тру Велдом и Скайуокером, поскольку ученик Оби-Вана был косвенно виновен в смерти Дарры. Кеноби, который подоспел как раз вовремя, был вынужден убить Гранту Омегу ударом своего лезвия. Зан Арбор вновь избежала плена и больше не появлялась в поле зрения джедаев или Республики. Взросление thumb|[[Верховный канцлер Палпатин и Энакин Скайуокер в 24 ДБЯ.]]Некоторое время спустя Скайуокер и Кеноби были посланы с дипломатической миссией на планету, желавшую присоединиться к Галактической Республике. Однако, вскоре они обнаружили, что местное население считает воровство важным социальным деянием. Во время их пребывания на планете у Скайуокера украли световой меч. Падаван, стыдясь сообщить о потере Кеноби, пытался отыскать оружие самостоятельно, но вскоре был вынужден признать поражение. Попросив учителя о помощи, он выяснил, что рыцарь-джедай знал о краже светового меча и, использовав Силу, забрал его у вора. Всё, чего он ждал, это признания Скайуокера. Кеноби и его ученик, которому тогда было шестнадцать, должны были защищать сенатора Саймона Грейшейда от покушения на убийство. Грейшейд недавно занял место сенатора от Общности, которое раньше принадлежало его кузену. Кузен Саймона, Джерамахд Грейшейд, был сброшен с крыши дома №500 по Республиканской улице в попытке остановить принятие закона о финансовой реформе, который поддержал сенатор. Этот закон был предназначен уменьшить коррупцию, являвшуюся причиной медленного распада Сената, а через него и Республики. Сенатор Грейшейд, который получал смертельные угрозы за свои взгляды, теперь находился под защитой двух джедаев. Коммандер Залин Бей из Гвардии Сената и её люди были назначены расследовать убийство Джерамахда. Скайуокер и Кеноби защитили Саймона от бесчисленных убийц: дроидов, дага Келуды и принцессы Цян, информация о которой была засекречена благодаря дипломатическому иммунитету. Несмотря на эти трудности, Цян была арестована, а Келуда убит. Сагоро Аутем и Исару Омин продолжили расследование убийства сенатора и обнаружили несколько тревожных фактов. Брат Сагоро, Венко, убил Джерамахда и убедил сына Сагоро, Реймета, помочь ему в убийстве другого сановника – Саймона. Эта попытка провалилась. Сагоро позволил сыну сбежать, но, к сожалению, Омин обнаружил его предвзятость слишком поздно и, не успев схватить Реймета, арестовал своего напарника. Мужчина взял на себя вину сына и был исключен из Гвардии Сената. Поскольку было установлено, что причиной убийства и покушения на убийство оказался закон о финансовой реформе, за него так и не проголосовали. Некоторые утверждали, что именно из-за этого большое количество планет вскоре объединилось в Конфедерацию независимых систем, и что закон, будучи принятым, мог предотвратить Войны клонов. Взрослая жизнь (22 ДБЯ) В 22 ДБЯ, когда Скайуокеру было 19 лет, он, Кеноби, Луминара Ундули и её ученица Бэррисс Оффи отправились на Ансион с целью уладить пограничный спор, который мог привести к переходу стратегически важной планеты во владение Конфедерации. Если бы Ансион пал, за ним последовало бы великое множество других миров. Джедаи пообещали представителям городского населения убедить кочевников алвари дать разрешение на расширение за счёт степей. Взамен планета должна была остаться в составе Республики. Едва ли они знали, что конфликт был инициирован и искусственно поддерживался президентом Коммерческой гильдии Шу Май. Кеноби и Скайуокер прибыли как раз вовремя, чтобы спасти Оффи и Ундули от толпы убийц. Усилиями Шу Май и её фаворита Соергга Хатта, джедаям пришлось находиться в постоянной готовности к встрече с наёмными убийцами. Двое из них, Булган и Киакхта, похитили Оффи, но, когда падаван исцелила их раны, стали проводниками джедаев в кланах кочевников. Однажды джедаям пришлось развлекать хозяев по собственному усмотрению, и Скайуокер впечатлил ансионцев исполнением старинной песни. Джедаи установили контакт с верховным кланом Борокии, глава которого потребовал добыть клок шерсти редкого местного животного, после чего согласился с предложением джедаев ― при условии, что те помогут в борьбе против клана Джануул. Скайуокер был шокирован скорым согласием Кеноби, но у него был план. Перед самым началом битвы джедаи заняли позицию строго между воюющими сторонами, призывая их к сотрудничеству во благо всей планеты. Кеноби, Скайуокер, Ундули и Оффи впоследствии были атакованы обоими кланами, но, искусно парируя удары и уничтожая оружие, победили их абсолютно без потерь. Представители кланов, посовещавшись, решили заключить перемирие ― по крайней мере, на то время, что джедаи находятся на планете. Джедаи вернулись в столицу, чтобы проинформировать Сообщество, контролирующее судьбу планеты, об успехе. Ансион остался в составе Республики благодаря усилиям Скайуокера и его компаньонов. Участие Шу Май в этом деле так и осталось нераскрытым благодаря её статусу президента. Воссоединение с Амидалой За день до двадцатилетия Скайуокера, на Падме Амидалу, теперь сенатора от сектора Чоммелл, совершила покушение охотница за головами Зам Уэселл. Скайуокер был лично назначен защищать и сопровождать Амидалу на её родной мир. Чтобы избежать лишнего внимания они путешествовали под видом беженцев. Скайуокер не видел Амидалу десять лет, хотя думал о ней ежедневно с момента расставания на Набу. Его детская симпатия к ней выросла в очень сильное влечение. В беседах Скайуокер говорил о своей привязанности к Амидале, о недовольстве учебными методами Кеноби, недоверии к политическому процессу и о необходимости появления одного сильного лидера. За короткое время его влечение переросло в любовь, и Амидала, поначалу отталкивавшая его из чувства долга, скоро ответила взаимностью. thumb|left|Энакин и [[падме Амидала|Падме в Озёрном краю.]] В Озёрном краю они отбросили свои убеждения и впервые поцеловались. Оба казались очарованными друг другом, несмотря на разницу в социальном положении. Но Амидала первой пришла в себя, и, в то время, как Скайуокер был сосредоточен на собственных чувствах и жизни в настоящем, полагая, что отношения можно сохранить в тайне, она больше думала о своих обязанностях и долге. Она была достаточно дальновидной, чтобы понимать: их положение не позволяет иметь близкие отношения. Они нарушали древнюю традицию Ордена, согласно которой единственной привязанностью джедая должна была являться Сила. Возвращение на Татуин Ещё за несколько месяцев до встречи с Амидалой Скайуокер страдал от постоянных ночных кошмаров, в которых видел свою мать. Из-за этого он нарушил приказ защищать Амидалу, забрав её с собой на Татуин, чтобы найти Шми. Приземлившись, Скайуокер сразу же направился в магазин Уотто и узнал, что фермер Клигг Ларс освободил Шми и женился на не. Когда выяснилось, что она была похищена тускенскими рейдерами, Скайуокер взял свуп-байк Оуэна Ларса и немедленно отправился за ней. Той же ночью юный джедай обнаружил тускенский лагерь и, использовав своё чутьё, нашёл палатку, в которой удерживали его мать. Он освободил её от оков, но было слишком поздно. Измученная, лишённая сна и воды, Шми Скайуокер умерла у него на руках, но всё же увидела сына в последний раз. thumb|Энакин несёт тело [[Шми Скайуокер|матери.]] Скайуокер позволил шоку от смерти матери перерасти во взрыв так долго сдерживаемого гнева и эгоизма. Молодой джедай впал в неистовство, вырезав всех обитателей лагеря ― даже, как он позже признался Амидале, детей и женщин. Некоторые джедаи, включая Йоду и погибшего Квай-Гона Джинна, ощутили шок от этой резни так же сильно, как и мощное присутствие Скайуокера, опасно граничившее с тёмной стороной. Когда Скайуокер рассказывал Амидале об убийстве племени, то поначалу пытался оправдать свои действия, но потом осознал, что является джедаем и почувствовал раскаяние. Сенатора взволновал такой поступок, но её чувства к юноше были слишком сильными, чтобы позволить ей объективно отреагировать на ситуацию. Она попыталась успокоить Скайуокера и никому не рассказала о его ужасном деянии. В гневе и сожалении джедай опрометчиво заявил, что однажды в его власти будет уберечь людей от смерти. Битва на Джеонозисе thumb|250px|Скайуокер, [[Падме Амидала|Амидала, Винду, Кеноби и другие джедаи во время битвы на Джеонозисе]] На Татуине Скайуокер узнал, что Кеноби взят в заложники дроидами Конфедерации, созданными джеонозийцами. Он решил ответственно подойти к выполнению приказа мастера Винду защищать Амидалу всеми силами и остаться на Татуине ― нетипичное для Скайуокера поведение, продиктованное неуверенностью в себе после случая с матерью. Однако Амидала убедила джедая, что спасение учителя было бы правильным действием, и они полетели на Джеонозис. Уже на планете Скайуокер и Амидала проникли на завод по производству дроидов, но были схвачены и приговорены к смерти на гладиаторской арене. Перед лицом судьбы они наконец признались друг другу в любви и поцеловались ― в последний раз, как им казалось. Своевременное вмешательство джедаев и солдат-клонов позволило им освободиться, чтобы затем принять участие в сражении. thumb|left|Дуэль Скайуокера и [[Дуку|графа Дуку]]Скайуокер и Кеноби преследовали графа Дуку, тайного руководителя Конфедерации и, что было неизвестно джедаям, лорда ситов. Они гнались за ним через огромные пустыни Джеонозиса, пока сит не привёл их в ангар. Оказавшись лицом к лицу с Дуку, Скайуокер ослушался совета учителя и предпринял лобовую атаку на сита. Это был опрометчивый шаг: Дуку использовал молнию Силы, далеко отбросив падавана и оставив лежать без сознания. Кеноби отважно вступил в бой, но его навыки не могли равняться с мощностью и опытностью Дуку, поэтому он скоро был ранен и выведен из битвы. Скайуокер пришёл в себя как раз вовремя, чтобы отклонить удар, который мог стать смертельным для Кеноби. thumb|248px|Энакин лишается руки в поединке с Графом ДукуПризвав на помощь Силу, он использовал прыжок и заблокировал световой меч Дуку. Взяв оружие своего поверженного учителя, Скайуокер предпринял серию стремительных атак, которые сначала застали сита врасплох. Однако, несмотря на тактическое преимущество, обеспеченное вторым световым мечом, бой долго не продлился. Без усиленной подготовки, владение Скайуокера техникой Джар'Кай было недостаточно искусным, чтобы пробить защиту Дуку, и, в конечном счёте, сит смог вывести из строя зелёное лезвие, оставив джедая только с синим. Великое мастерство Дуку во владении формой Макаши позволило ему подавить сопротивление Скайуокера и выиграть дуэль, отрубив падавану руку. После того, как их спас Йода, Кеноби, Скайуокер и Амидала были отправлены на лечение в Храм джедаев. Женитьба на Падме Амидале thumb|Тайная свадьба Энакина Скайуокера и Падме Амидалы После того, как Скайуокеру имплантировали механическую руку, созданную Верховным целителем Вокарой Че, он остался в Залах исцеления для адаптации. Тем временем Йода направил Кеноби к Амидале, чтобы убедить её прекратить отношения с Избранным. Солгав, она согласилась, но попросила разрешения сделать это самостоятельно. Амидала предложила, чтобы Скайуокер сопровождал её обратно на Набу, и во время поездки она собиралась порвать с ним. Однако, эскорт был всего лишь прикрытием. Скайуокер и Амидала поженились, хотя это и противоречило Кодексу джедаев. Тайная свадебная церемония прошла в Варикино на Набу, обвенчал их набуанский священник Максирон Аголерга. Единственными свидетелями были дроиды C-3PO и R2-D2. После этого молодожёны старательно хранили тайну о своём незаконном союзе. Войны Клонов (22 ДБЯ - 19 ДБЯ) thumb|right|200px|Скайуокер и Кеноби сражаются в начале Войн Клонов. С началом Войн Клонов Энакин начал путь становления великим героем. Он был неповторимым пилотом космического истребителя, который провел множество успешных космический операций, в том числе близ Камино, Баламака, Рилота и т.д., с каждым разом все сильнее укрепляя свою репутацию. Он даже заработал редкое звание Тана, в знак признание его выдающихся навыков пилотирования. Он специально модифицировал свой истребитель Дельта 7, превратив его в уникальный и опаснейший корабль, который во много раз превосходил любой истребитель, и назвал его «Лазурный ангел» в честь своей жены. Он также доказал свою ценность вне кабины пилота, уничтожив древнее ситское оружие, известное как Темный собиратель. «Star Wars: The Clone Wars» видеоигра и помог отбросить сепаратистское Вторжение на Корусанте, которое затронуло Храм джедаев. Война формировала в Скайуокере, позже прозванном «Героем без страха», мужчину и оттачивала его боевые способности, но она также питала его эгоизм. Скайуокер не боялся за свою жизнь, но он очень беспокоился за жизнь своего Учителя, Верховного Канцлера Палпатина, своего падавана Асоки Тано, войск под его руководством и даже астродроида R2-D2, который сопровождал Скайуокера, как только выдастся шанс. Трудно было сдерживать Скайуокера, когда он все больше и больше пренебрегал строгими правилами Кодекса джедаев. Но прежде всего Скайуокер опасался за свою любимую Падме Амидалу. Он писал ей, как только предоставлялась такая возможность, и много раз пытался с ней встретиться, но из-за своих обязанностей они виделись очень редко, и даже в те моменты, когда они встречались, как правило, Амидала была в опасности, что привело Энакина к постоянному чувству страха за её жизнь. Темный собиратель Спустя месяц после начала Войн клонов, Скайуокеру и Кеноби было дано задание не позволить Графу Дуку заполучить Темный собиратель — мощное оружие массового поражения, созданное во время Великой войны ситов и утерянное после её окончания. К началу задания Скайуокер и Кеноби помогли эвакуировать форпост Республики на планете Рен Вар, а затем отправились на Раксус Прайм, где Дуку нашел основную часть темного собирателя, Поглощатель Силы. Там Скайуокер сразился с Дуку, но проиграл, был взят в плен и отправлен на планету Аларис Прайм, где будет тестироваться Поглощатель Силы, древнее ситское оружие, которое собирает Силу из всех живых существ в зоне его поражения. Скайуокер освободился и вырвался из этой планеты, после чего сразу же отправился на Рен Вар. Там Скайуокер сражался на пути к гробнице Улика Кел-Дромы для того чтобы узнать, как противостоять Темному собирателю и Поглощателю Силы. Вскоре после этого Темный собиратель был восстановлен на Туле. Скайуокер незамедлительно атаковал столицу планеты, Кессию, и уничтожил собиратель с помощью боевых танков TX-130S. Хоть Скайуокеру и удалось уничтожить Темный собиратель, после пребывания в гробнице Улика Энакин стал более грубым по отношению к Оби-Вану, что можно посчитать как еще один шаг к будущему падению на темную сторону Силы. «Звездные войны: Войны клонов (видео игра)» Битва на Ома-Д'уне Когда планета Набу потеряла связь с колонией гунганов на одной из лун Набу, Ома-Д'ун, Скайуокер вместе с четырьмя джедаями отправился туда для расследования. Они быстро обнаружили, что вся колония была мертва от таинственного химического оружия. Джедаи теперь тоже были заражены, но, к счастью, на них он действовал намного медленнее, чем на гунганов. Вскоре на Ома-Д'уне они столкнулись с супердроидами В2 и охотником за головами Дурдж, который внезапно напал на них. В бою Скайуокер уничтожил множество боевых дроидов и освободил заложников из близлежащего лагеря. Здесь он в первый раз встречается с Асажж Вентресс, которая будет его преследовать на протяжении всей войны. «Звездные войны/ Республика 51: Новое лицо войны, часть 2» Битва на Муунилинсте и дуэль на Явине IV thumb|left|220px|Скайуокер сражается с [[Асажж Вентресс на Явине IV]] В Битве на Муунилинсте, коммандер Скайуокер был назначен руководителем воздушного нападения на родной мир Банковского клана, ключевого члена Конфедерации независимых систем. Его талант пилотирования и лидерские качества в руководстве пилотами клонами привели их победе. Во время битвы внимание Энакина привлек таинственный истребитель, крушащий войска Республики, но совсем не похожий на остальные корабли КНС. Скайуокер решил покинуть бой и преследовать загадочный лопастиобразный истребитель, так как почувствовал, что пилотом является «темный» чувствительный к Силе. Поначалу они летали над поверхностю Муунилинста, а затем направились в космос и по гиперпространству на Явин IV. Посреди джунглей и древних храмов Массасси, Скайуокер столкнулся лицом к лицу с пилотом вражеского истребителя, Асажж Вентресс, и начал бой против неё. Пока бой продолжался, они переместились из джунглей в и на храмы Явина IV. В итоге Асажж обезоружила Скайуокера, но он не сдался, отобрал у неё второй меч и в ярости начал наносить разрушительные удары, ослабляющие её защиту, что конечно заметили Оби-Ван и Йода-это обеспокоило их. Его удары спровоцировали обрушение храма, из-за чего истощенная Асажж провалилась в пропасть, что должно было убить её, но она в итоге выжила и ушла. Скайуокер, стоя над пропастью, издал яростный крик, поняв что он победил. Но эта победа была достигнута благодаря его темным силам. После этого Скайуокер и Кеноби приняли участие в задании на Нивеке, где они уничтожили целый завод по созданию боевых дроидов''Blind Force, и битве на Терре Сул в которой Республика победила только благодаря навыкам ЭнакинаSkywalkers. Битва на Скайе Кеноби временно (в дополнение к Скайуокеру) взял на обучение нового падавана Халагеда Вентора, по причине смерти его бывшего мастера. Вскоре он со Энакином стали верными друзьями, и в знак их крепкой дружбы совершили обряд выражения верности - традиции джедаев, когда два (иногда и более) джедаев обмениваются своими световыми мечами, как знак доверия. Вместе они направились на планету Скай, где сражались против неизвестных террористов и сорвали их планы по уничтожению планеты. После битвы Скайуокер нашел 13-летнюю С'китриса по имени Карис, которая доказал что Сила в ней сильна. Скайуокер хотел забрать её для обучения, но несмотря на её способности, и Кеноби, и Вентор сошлись во мнении, что девочка слишком стара для начала пути джедаев, и Кеноби отказался её брать. Однако Скайуокер пообещал, что однажды он вернется сюда, чтобы обучить её.Aliens in the Empire'' Восстание Кортозизских боевых дроидов Спустя 10 месяцев после битвы на Джеонозисе , Совет джедаев получил сообщение о том, что новый тип боевых дроидов был развернут на Татуине. Скайуокер был направлен туда для подтверждения информации и выхода на связь с Республиканским шпионом Раалом Пончаром. Однако, по прибытию на планету, Энакин был захвачен в плен Оррой Синг и одним из темных служителей Дуку, Саато, и заключен в тюрьму во Дворец Джаббы. Ему удалось сбежать, спасти Пончара и убить Саато до того, как он узнал о том, что Дуку с небольшой группой приспешников пробрался на Корусант для уничтожения Архивов в Храме джедаев. Скайуокер вернулся на Корусант, убил другого темного служителя, Тренокса, но был задержан долго, достаточно для того, чтобы Дуку успел украсть Голокрон и сбежать. После этого Скайуокер отправился на Металорн для прекращения производства на здешних заводах Кортозизских боевых дроидов. Там он в одиночку справился с охотником за головами Вандалором, темными служителями Кароком, Виноком и даже двойником Дуку, схватил лидера ТехноСоюза Уота Тамбора и уничтожил фабрику. Star Wars: The New Droid Army Битва на Джабииме .]] Во время битвы на залитой дождем планете Джабиим, Скайуокеру было не до сражений: он ушел в себя по причине предполагаемой гибели Кеноби во время сепаратистской атаки. Из-за "смерти" учителя Скайуокер попал в группу так называемого отряда падаванов "сирот", который сражался в самом центре битвы вместе с клонами.Звёздные войны. Республика 56: Битва за Джабиим, часть 2'' Потеря учителя и ужасы сражений на Джабииме очень сильно повлияли на него: он стал безрассуднее и все сильнее критиковал свои недостатки. Однако, в самой гуще событий Энакин получил срочное сообщение от Верховного Канцлера Палпатина о его желании об эвакуации Энакина с планеты. Скорее всего это было сделано Палпатином для защиты Скайуокера от гибели на фронте. Уважение к власти канцлера и дружба с ним вынудили Скайуокера подчиниться его пожеланию, что было для него очень трудным решением оставить друзей на поле битвы. Перед отлетом, 13-летняя падаван Обри Вин передала Скайуокеру голокрон её бывшего учителя для передачи в Храм джедаев. В течении пяти дней после ухода Скайуокера со фронта, все его напарники-падаваны погибли в бою. Лишь немногие вернулись с планеты после всех этих событий Звёздные войны. Республика 57: Битва за Джабиим, часть 3. Скайуокеру, как последнему джедаю на планете, пришлось принять тяжелое и болезненное решение о выводе войск с планеты. В ярости, капитан Орлисс Гиллмунн ударил Скайуокера, направил на него бластер и стал угрожать ему, из-за чего Энакин инстинктивно применил Удушье Силы на капитане. С тех пор такие ужасные действия станут для него естественными, тогда он применил эту способность в первый, но, безусловно, не в последний раз. Гиллмунн, лидер разочарованных лоялистов Джабиима, поклялся, что никогда не забудет предательства Республики, ведь они, покинув планету, оставили сторонников Республики на произвол судьбы. Скайуокер потерпел крах: битва на Джабииме была проиграна. Его действия в этой битве в будущем спровоцировали Вторую битву за Джабиим, почти 20 лет спустя, где его дети были захвачены повстанцами. Спустя два дня после эвакуации, раненые были доставлены на Нью-Холтис, Скайуокер встретился с А'Шарад Хеттом, джедаем-тускеном, и его учеником, Бхатом Джулом, который тренировал навыки целителя. Одним из раненых была джедай Копа Мобари, которая была тяжело ранена взрывом иторианского террориста и, будучи без сознания, не поддавалась лечению. Скайуокер, который был не в состоянии потерять еще одного джедая, решил спасти её другим способом — он использовал ту же технику, что использовал на Гиллмунне на Джабииме для массажа сердца Мобари. Хетт, увидев это попытался остановить его и успокоить тем, что он уже ничего не мог сделать, а страдания, причиненные Энакином пусть даже для спасения, были напрасны. Скайуокер не был в состоянии понять, что он не может спасать людей от смерти. Этот горький опыт укрепил его желание научиться спасать близких ему людей от смерти. Позже Хетт показал Скайуокер мемориал, созданный в честь всех погибших джедаев со времен основания Республики. Он содержит якобы бессмертных мотыльков памяти, которые повторяют имена погибших джедаев снова и снова. Скайуокер выпустил несколько мотыльков в память погибших членов отряда падаванов: Касс Тода, Мака Лотора, Тэй Дьят, Элоры Санд, Ваабеша, Виндо Ненда, Зул Зисс, Обри Вин и своего учителя, Оби-Вана Кеноби. Хетт выпустил мотылька в память мастера Мобари и сказал, что жизненная Сила покинула её уже несколько дней назад, и что спасти её как и других погибших джедаев было невозможно. Из-за мнимой гибели учителя, Энакин временно попал под опеку Ки-Ади-Мунди, после чего они отправились на фронт на планету Ааргонар. Звёздные войны. Республика 58: Битва за Джабиим, часть 4 Битва на Ааргонаре На пустынной территориально незначительной планете Ааргонар столкнулись войска Республики и Конфедерации Независимых Систем в сражении за новыми территориями. Там, во время одного из сражений, Скайуокер, Хетт и его ученик Бхат были подбиты и потерпели крушение в тылу врага. thumb|left|230px|Скайуокер пытается излечить Бхата Джула с помощью Силы Джул был сильно ранен после взрыва от ракеты противника и уже умирал. Скайуокер попытался вылечить его, но все было напрасно, Бхат умер от смертельных ран. Скайуокер, разочарованный неудачей и смертью Никто, сделал дерзкое замечание Хетту в сторону того, что вместе они могли бы спасти его. Хетт ответил, что на тот момент он уже почувствовал, что дух Бхата сливается с Силой, и сам Бхат отлично это знал, чувствуя это через Силу, поэтому физическое присутствие рядом с ним ничего не изменило бы. После этого Скайуокер и Хетт двинулись по направлению к армии Республики. Во время пути, в Скайуокере стала проявляться ненависть к тускенам, которая осталась у него после смерти матери, и он стал её демонстрировать её по отношению к джедаю из Народа песков. Он был оскорблен и возмущен, когда Хетт заговорил о их сходстве: они оба попали в Орден в позднем возрасте и, в отличие от других джедаев, знают хотя бы одного из своих родителей. Злость Скайуокера усилилась, когда Хетт заметил, что Энакин мог бы стать хорошим тускеном. Когда они добрались на станцию, уже захваченную сепаратистами, они начали заниматься транспортом, чтобы на нем добраться до войск. Хетт отдал Энакину энергоблоки от своего и отцовского световых мечей для восстановления транспорта. После этого Хетт пошел искать оружия для транспортника, а Энакин начал заниматься восстановлением корабля. Энакин провел уже несколько часов в работе, но никак не мог починить корабль. Эта неудача заставила его вспомнить смерть Бхата и смерть матери... В этот момент Скайуокер обнаружили охранники сепаратистов, а сам он уже скатывался к темной стороне. Разум Энакина был затуманен, он принял охранников за тускенов и в приступе ярости убил их всех, а затем взялся за Хетта, но рыцарь-джедай смог обезоружить и вразумить Энакина. thumb|right|220px|Энакин, потеряв от [[Ярость Силы|ярости рассудок, атакует А'Шарад Хетта]] Хетт сказал Скайуокеру, что как тускен он понимает его жажду мести за смерть матери, но он стал джедаем и усвоил, что жажда мести не должна жить в душе джедая, А'Шарад сказал, что знает, насколько соблазнительна темная сторона, но её нужно избегать. Хетт почувствовал, что о резне тускенов, устроенной Скайуокером после смерти матери, Энакин никогда никому не говорил, даже своему бывшему учителю, Оби-Вану. Увидев в каком смятении пребывал падаван, Хетт сделал вывод, что для их примирения и выживания, Энакин должен увидеть его как джедая, а не как тускена. Хетт снял маску и, на удивление Скайуокера, стало ясно, что Хетт полностью человек. Он утверждал, что хоть внешне он человек, и сердцем он тускен, но полностью он является джедаем. Скайуокер принес ему извинения, поняв, что Хетт его союзник, а не злейший враг. Когда Энакин починил корабль, два выживших джедая двинулись в сторону армии Республики на подмогу, так как их силы против надвигающегося наступления были ничтожны. Энакин принял решения возвращаться к ним через тунели, по которым они пришли на базу. Когда же они залетели в гнездо Гоука, Энакину пришла идея применить ментальную связь с Гоукой, для того чтобы заставить его следовать за ними. Энакин вызвал зуд у Дракона и в ярости он вылетел из пещер прямо на отряды сепаратистов, уничтожив и их, и себя. Хетт и Скайуокер выпрыгнули из разрушенного корабля и добили оставшихся дроидов. Они вернулись к основным войскам, где Ки-Ади-Мунди, увидев Хетта без маски, удивился, что Скайуокеру удалось убедить А'Шарада снять её, чего Мунди не удалось, на что Энакин ответил, что никогда не поймет, как можно всю жизнь ходить в маске... (хоть через несколько лет он оденет маску Вейдера, которая будет с ним до конца жизни) Хетт после этого случая понял, что его должны в первую очередь видеть как джедая, а затем уже как тускена. Кроме того, он решил никому не говорить о поступках Энакина, решив, что его его тяжелая ноша, что он должен быть готов к последствиям этих поступков и понять, что поступил плохо. Тогда он расскажет об этом своему учителю. Сам. Но Энакин уже никогда этого не скажет.«Звёздные войны. Республика 59: В тылу врага» После небольшого промежутка времени, Энакин узнал что его учитель был действительно жив, но захвачен Асажж Вентресс и заключен под стражу, откуда Оби-Ван бежал и вскоре они вновь воссоединились. «Звёздные войны. Республика 62: Ничья земля» Битва на Зааджа Битва на Зааджа была одним из многих эмоциональных испытаний для Энакина Скайуокера, который с каждым разом все тяжелее переносил жертвы войны. Выступая в качестве отвлекающих сил, Кеноби и Скайуокер армию на поле боя для привлечения в бой основных сил сепаратистов, защищавших Джеанозианский дроидный завод на планете Зааджа; в это время, юному джедаю Тоно была поставлена задача тайно проникнуть на завод и уничтожить его, подорвав основание взрывчаткой. Энакин очень долго сопротивлялся этому плану, ссылаясь на то, что задание мастера Тоно очень опасное. Но Оби-Ван и сама Тоно убедили Энакина в необходимости подобных действий. После установки зарядов, Тоно была окружена джеонозианцами. Когда Скайуокер попытался прорваться сквозь битву и помочь Тоно, она уже понимала, что живой ей оттуда не выйти. Она смогла убедить Энакина в том, что это её выбор, и он должен вернуться к войскам, дабы избежать больших потерь среди солдат. Хоть Энакин не хотел уступать, он все же понял всю ответственность и с трудом, но все же принял это. Благодаря решению мастера Тоно задание на Зааджа было выполнено с минимальными потерями. Тем не менее, Скайуокер будет продолжать борьбу против жертвования жизнями молодых, перспективных джедаев.Звездные войны. Республика 67: Навечно молодые Рыцарь-джедай thumb|230px|[[Церемония посвящения в рыцари|Посвящение Энакина Скайуокера в рыцари-джедаи]] После его героических действий в Битве за Прайситлин и по возвращении с задания на Вьюне Скайуокер был наречен рыцарем-джедаем, несмотря на то, что он не проходил традиционных испытаний джедаев перед наречением рыцарем. Решение не было единогласным: Кит Фисто и Ки-Ади-Мунди открыто и рьяно поддерживали Скайуокера, когда Оппо Ранцизис и Ади Галлия сомневались в зрелости Энакина. Но в итоге ответственность за решение пала на Йоду, который решил посвятить его на тайной церемонии. Церемония была приятным сюрпризом для Энакина. Позднее Скайуокер прислал свою косу падавана, отрезанную Йодой на посвящении, своей жене в знак любви и преданности. Битва на Рендили и последствия Вскоре после наречения Скайуокера рыцарем-джедаем он принял участие в Сражении на Рендили. Скайуокер предложил на своем истребителе пустить протонную торпеду в слабое место Рендильских дредноутов. Несмотря на то, что мастер Сэси Тийн выступил против такого дерзкого плана, гордость Скайуокера не могла ему позволить упустить хоть один шанс на победу. Без разрешения он начал осуществлять свой план во время боя. Его действия увенчались успехом, что помогло Республике одержать победу в сражении, удовлетворив эгоизм и самоуверенность Энакина. После сражения Скайуокер прилетел на Корусант для обсуждения с Советом действий Квинлана Воса и доклада о его помощи во время битвы, чтобы тем самым поддержать его восстановление в Ордене. Сразу после этого Энакин отправился в Здание Сената увидеться с Падме, но её там не оказалось. Вместо живой встречи он получил голографическое сообщение от Амидалы, переданное её служанкой. Вскоре он прибыл в промышленный район Галактического города для просмотра записи подальше от посторонних глаз. В этот момент его там поджидала тёмный джедай Асажж Вентресс. Асажж прослушала сообщение, а затем Силой притянула голодиск, раскрыв таким образом секрет его отношений с Амидалой. Она уничтожила голодиск и стала издеваться над ним, грозясь убить Амидалу, а затем его. Энакин в страхе за любимую впал в дикою ярость и столкнулся в дуэли с Асажж. Благодаря неуравновешенности Энакина поначалу Асажж выигрывала. Именно в этом сражении Энакин получил вертикальный шрам над правым глазом и два маленьких ожога от светового меча на левой щеке. thumb|right|250px|Скайуокер получает шрам от [[Темный джедай|темной леди джедай Асажж Вентресс.]] Несмотря на боль от ранений, Скайуокер продолжил сражаться. Вентресс сделала ошибку, недооценив неистовое желание любой ценой защитить своих любимых: в бою Скайуокер призвал мощь Силы и связал Асажж в электрических кабелях, после чего без единой капли сожаления сбросил её в глубины Корусанта, на нижние уровни. «Звездные войны. Республика 71: Дредноуты Рендили, часть 3» Как и на Явине IV, она выжила после падения, но была очень слаба, чтобы преследовать Скайуокера. Несколько дней спустя Скайуокер и Кеноби столкнулись с охотниками за наживой на неизвестной планете. Из-за сильного неравенства им пришлось бежать, что им удалось благодаря умелому пилотированию и изобретательности Энакина: он использовал блок питания от светового меча, чтобы увеличить скорость корабля. Thunder Road Скайуокер также спас друга-джедая Серра Кето от сепаратистских дроидов на космической станции, находящейся где-то на просторах Внешнего кольца, после того как он получил сигнал бедствия от этой станции.The Brink Во время задания на неизвестной планете, густо поросшей лесом, Оби-Ван Кеноби и Энакин Скайуокер столкнулись с боевым дроидом, который бежал от чего-то. Вместо того, чтобы сражаться, он посоветовал бежать настолько быстро, насколько они смогут. Вскоре они обнаружили, что вся планета была заполнена опасными монстрами, которые напали на них. Но, как ни странно, им удалось выжить и улететь с планеты. Creature Comfort Миссия на Кристофсисе 250px|left|thumb|Энакин Скайуокер управляет кораблем-невидимкой в бою против Адмирала Тренча. Когда вспомогательные силы Сенатора Бэйла Органа попали в ловушку на планете Кристофсис, Оби-Ван Кеноби, Энакин Скайуокер и Адмирал Вуллф Юларен были отправлены для разрыва блокады сепаратистов и освобождения Органа. Ведя основные войска, Энакину постоянно приходились отбрасывать армию все дальше из-за новой и коварной тактики сепаратистов, что вынудило его отступить, встретится с Кеноби за одной из лун Кристофиса и перегруппироваться. Там бывший учитель Энакина представил ему новейший вид вооружения Республики, Корабль-невидимка, который Оби-Ван решил использовать для доставки гуманитарной помощи войскам Бейла Органы. Перед отправлением на задание Юларен вызвался в команду к Скайуокеру. Ссылаясь на прошлый опыт встречи с Тренчем - сейчас командующим войсками сепаратистов - он предложил консультацию во время задания. Когда Скайуокер направился на планету он понял, что сейчас - единственный шанс прорвать блокаду, уничтожив флагман Тренча. Скайуокер пустил несколько ракет на флагман, но они были уничтожены щитом корабля и не повредили его. Тренч тут же пустил торпеды на корабль, но не успел: к тому времени корабль уже поднял плащ-невидимку. Подстрекая джедая на повторную атаку, Тренч связался с Энакином и в речи упомянул, что уже встречался с крейсерами-невидимками и уничтожал их с помощью самонаводящихся ракет. Благодаря этому Скайуокер догадался, что Тренч улавливал магнитную сигнатуру кораблей, тем самым вычислив их. Тогда к Энакину пришла идея. Он повторно выпустил торпеды на флагман, из-за чего Тренчу удалось вычислить сигнатуру, и он сразу пустил ракеты на корабль. Из-за пуска ракет он был вынужден снять щиты с флагмана, где и допустил фатальную для него ошибку: ведя за собою ракеты, Скайуокер подлетел очень близко к кораблю Тренча и взорвал его его же собственными ракетами. Разорвав блокаду, Республика смогла прилететь на планету и помочь армии Органа, с чем уже после боя Энакина поздравил изумленный Юларен. Битва на Кристофисе 200px|right|thumb|Скайуокер и Кеноби столкнулись с [[Асажж Вентресс в бою.]] Когда перед Кристофсисом встала угроза полного захвата сепаратистам, жители планеты отправили призыв о помощи со стороны Республики, и тогда Скайуокер и Кеноби были быстро отправлены в поддержку войскам планеты вместе с коммандером Коди и капитаном Рексом. Они создали оборону в двух башнях и подготовились к отражению удара. Вскоре армия противника двинулась в атаку, казалось бы, не зная о засаде джедаев. Однако, армия дроидов внезапно разделилась, и пока Кеноби понял в чем их план, дроиды внезапно напали на его башню. Странно же было то, что армию Скайуокера не атаковали. Поэтому, он приказал своим людям готовить тросы и пробил стекло. Скайуокер позвал Хоука для эвакуации, и вместе с ним и Рексом Энакин отправился на помощь Кеноби. В итоге им удалось бежать и захватить тактического дроида. Однако дроид не дал нужной информации, но еще раз доказал, что армия сепаратистов знала о расположении войск Республики. Из-за этого Кеноби заподозрил, что в рядах клонов объявился вражеский шпион. Кеноби и Скайуокер поручили Коди и Рексу найти шпиона, а сами отправились на секретную миссию в тыл врага. По пути в штаб противника они заметили, что все больше дроидов за ними следят, но не открывают огонь, и Энакин пришел к выводу, что они едут прямиком в ловушку. По прибытии на базу они поначалу не встретили никакого сопротивления, но вскоре увидели Асажж Вентресс и схлестнулись с ней в сражении. Джедаям удалось ослабить Вентресс и повалить её на землю, но она внезапно включила свои световые мечи и направила их на пол, спровоцировав тем самым его обрушение и опрокинув джедаев на этаж вниз. Вентресс поиздевалась над ними, прежде чем привела их на крышу и показала огромную мобилизованную армию дроидов, готовую атаковать город. Джедаи в спешке направились на базу, а Вентресс отдала приказ направить армию на город. Скайуокеру и Кеноби удалось отразить первую волну дроидов и отправить их шаттл за подреплением. Вторая волна дроидов вскоре выдвинулась в атаку, и пока Кеноби и Коди отвлекали дроидов, Скайуокер, Рекс и Отряд "Поток" напали сверху на Три-дроидов. Их успешные действия наряду с обстрелом армии дроидов из тяжёлых орудий, заставили Лотшома отступить. «Звёздные войны: Войны клонов (фильм)» Ученик Энакина 150px|left|thumb|Скайуокер впервые знакомится со своим падаваном, [[Асока Тано|Асокой Тано, на Кристофсисе.]] После отступления Конфедерации на Кристофис приземлился шаттл с молодым падаваном-тогрутой - Асокой Тано. Совет джедаев сказал передать им обоим, что они должны срочно вернуться в Храм джедаев, а также, что она назначена падаваном Энакина Скайуокера, что шокировало и встревожило Скайуокера. После неудачного сеанса связи с Йодой Скайуокер направился на наблюдательный пост, взяв своего нового падавана с собой.''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' роман К большому сожалению для сил Республики, Лотшом активировал дефлекторный щит, который, расширяясь, защищал войска Сепаратистов от огня тяжелых орудий джедаев. Скайуокер и Тано решили проникнуть под щит и дезактивировать его. После того как Асока нарвалась на дройдек и потревожила дроидов-охранников, им, несмотря на это, удалось взорвать генератор щита, что позволило артиллерии Республики окончательно покончить с дроидами. Республика отвоевала Кристофсис, а Скайуокер, несмотря на разногласия во время задания, принял своего нового падавана. Спасение Хатта Вскоре Скайуокер и Тано были перенаправлены на другое важное задание по спасению сына Джаббы Хатта, Ротта, с планеты Тет. На Тете вместе с Рексом и Отрядом "Поток", Скайуокер пошел на штурм высокой горы, где под огнем Сепаратистов захватил древний храм, в котором был заключен сын Джаббы. Пара бежала от Асажж Вентресс, которая держала маленького Хатта в плену. Узнав, что Ротта был серьезно болен, джедаи взяли разваливающийся грузовой корабль «Сумерки» и попытались состыковаться с «Духом Республики». Однако, когда ангар корабля был уничтожен огнем сепаратистов, им пришлось лететь до Татуина на «Сумерках». К счастью, Ротта был спасен от близкой смерти, когда Асока дала ему небольшое лекарство с корабля. «Сумерки» был сбит на орбите Татуина двумя МагнаСтражами, управляющими истребителями типа «Жулик», джедаи были вынуждены совершить аварийную посадку посреди моря дюн. Джедаи решили разделиться: Асока направилась к дворцу Джаббы, а Скайуокер выступил в роли отвлекающего для Дуку. Сам Дуку уже успел "договориться" с Джаббой - обмануть его, сказав, что джедаи убили Ротту и пришли на Татуин убить самого Джаббу - и направился на перехват Скайуокера, а Магнастражей отправил за Тано, чтобы они не добрались до хатта и не разоблачили обман ситов. е.]] После их ожесточенной дуэли в дюнном море, Дуку раскрыл Энакину свой план, и Скайуокер решил захватил его спидер и направиться к дворцу Джаббы, чтобы спасти Асоку от гнева Джаббы. Хотя хатт был рад увидеть своего сына, он все равно отдал приказ убить джедаев. К счастью, в подходящий момент вмешалась сенатор Амидала, которая обнаружила, что Дуку был в сговоре с хаттом Зиро, решившим предать Джаббу для захвата его власти, что спасло джедаев. Разъяренный на Дуку за его коварство и обман, Джабба разрешил Республике пользоваться гиперпространственными путями пространства Хаттов и попросил привлечь Дуку к ответственности за его преступления против хаттов. Рабы Республики Позже Скайуокер, Кеноби и Тано отправились на планету Кирос, мирную колонию тортут, с освободительной миссией после захвата планеты сепаратистами. Там они обнаружили, что город, в котором проходили основные сражения, был полон тепловых бомб. Кеноби отправился на "переговоры" с командующим Уггом и тянул время, пока Энакин с Асокой летали по городу и обезвреживали бомбы. К тому моменту, когда Угг нажал на детонатор, необезвреженной осталась одна бомба, которая располагалась рядом с его кораблем. После "победы" они убедились, что все население планеты куда-то исчезло. Исследовав записи передатчика командира сепаратистов, Кеноби увидел, что Угг часто связывался с кем-то из системы Зайгеррия, системы работорговцев. Опасаясь за жизни тортут, они решили незамедлительно отправиться туда. Звездные войны. Войны клонов: Рабы Республики - Часть 1: Тайна Кироса thumb|250px|Энакин, Оби-Ван и Асока сражаются против работорговцев Джедаи вскоре связались с гранд-мастером Йодой, который сообщил им, что Дуку распространяет ложную информацию о том, что всех жителей Кироса убили джедаи и республиканская армия, и рассказал им о истории зайгеррианцев, их "промысле" и ненависти к джедаям. Скайуокер, вспомнив свое детство раба на Татуине, начал сразу же отдавать приказ о прокладывании курса на систему Зайгеррия для прямой и решительной атаки, но Кеноби сразу предложил другой план: забраться на зайгерианский корабль, находящийся на кладбище бывшего мира Шикаров, и разузнать точную информацию о тортутах. Выдавая себя за работорговцев, Скайуокер, Тано и Кеноби пробрались на корабль, но из-за нетерпимости Скайуокера вскоре начались "агрессивные переговоры", в ходе которых Асока отделилась от группы и осталась на корабле зайгерийцев, когда все остальные выжившие остались на «Сумеречном» за заблокированной дверью. Энакин решил не отстыковываться и распилить дверь обратно на корабль работорговцев. Зайгерианцы же направились в астероидное поле, чтобы разбить «Сумеречный» с джедаями, но, к счастью, Скайуокер вовремя вывел из строя их двигатели. Вскоре Асока связалась с учителем и пояснила, что пленение было частью её плана. В это время зайгерианец Оникс перехватил их связь и предложил обменять членов команды «Сумеречного» на падавана Энакина. Использовав скафандры и реактивные рюкзаки Энакин с Оби-Ван с отрядом клонов вышли в открытый космос, чтобы попасть на корабль извне, но там их атаковало существо, выпущенное Ониксом. Между тем Асока с помощью Силы открыла воздушный шлюз, дав джедаям возможность попасть на корабль. Джедаи убили тварь и пошли на абордаж корабля. Они с успехом его осуществили и взяли Оникса в плен. Он им поведал, что он был приглашен на Зайгерию, где скоро произойдет грандиозный королевский аукцион, который изменит историю работорговли в Галактике. Джедаи решили воспользоваться этим приглашением и отправились на Зайгерию.Звездные войны. Войны клонов: Рабы Республики - Часть 2: Работорговцы Зайгерии thumb|200px|left|"Работорговец" Скайуокер и его "рабыня" Тано на Зайгерии Вскоре они прибыли на планету и там, представляясь работорговцами, Скайуокер, Кеноби, Тано и капитан CC-7567 - по прозвищу Рекс - решили проникнуть на аукцион и спасти тортут. Скайуокер вошел в доверие к королеве зайгерианцев, заменив её старшего советника на аукционе, а Кеноби и клон отправились в разведку. Оби Ван попал в плен, но Рексу удалось избежать этого. Кеноби мужественно терпит пытку, но один из работорговцев узнаёт в нем республиканского генерала и сообщает об этом королеве. Скинтел начинает подозревать, что Энакин прибыл с ним и устраивает ему проверку. Она приказывает Скайуокеру лично продолжить пытку джедая. Тот делает вид, что подчинился, но атакует стражников. В конечном итоге джедаи и клон Рекс оказываются в плену.Звездные войны. Войны клонов: Рабы Республики - Часть 3: В сердце Зайгерии Скайуокер был оставлен на Зайгерии для службы королеве Мираж Скинтел, Тано отправили в тюрьму в том же городе, а Кеноби и Рекса были переданы вместе с тортутами на Зайгерийский центр трудового перевоспитания на планете Кадаво. Энакин успевает понравиться королеве, и та предлагает ему сделку: она даёт свободу его друзьям, а он сам навечно остаётся служить ей. Скайуокер не знает, что решить, и тянет с ответом. Тем временем во дворец Скинтел прилетает граф Дуку, который желает казнить джедаев. Также ему не нравится привязаность королевы к молодому джедаю. Понимая, что граф попытается убить Скайуокера, Скинтел забирает оружие у Энакина и, оставив его под стражей, идёт на встречу с Дуку без джедая. Скайуокеру удаётся сбежать и освободить Асоку. В то время Синтель принимает у себя Дуку. Тот говорит ей, что убьёт Энакина, желает она того или нет. Также граф высмеивает её симпатию к Скайуокеру, и королева хватается за оружие, говоря, что никто не будет приказывать ей в её же дворце. Дуку начинает её душить Силой, но в зал врывается Энакин. Между джедаем и ситом завязывается схватка. Её прерывает появление стражников Скинтел. Граф убеждает их, что Скайуокер пытался убить их королеву. Те стреляют по Энакину, но тот уворачивается, хватает Скинтел, которая на тот момент была без сознания и сбегает. Находясь на корабле джедаев, королева приходит в себя, говорит Скайуокеру, где его учитель. Ощущая приближение смерти, она говорит, что и сама была рабыней: "Сначала Дуку, а потом ты, Скайуокер..." После этого Скинтел умирает на руках у Энакина. Скайуокер и его падаван летят к месту заключения Кеноби и Рекса. Вскоре появляется Пло Кун с подкреплением и республиканцы спасают торгут и разрушают Зайгерийский центр трудового перевоспитания. Опасаясь того, что джедаи откроют правду Галактике о лжи Конфедерации, освободив тортут с планеты, Дуку приказал своему личному ассасину, Асажж Вентресс, и генералу Гривусу погнаться за ними и уничтожить все живое в центре, включая тортут и уже прибывших джедаев. Звездные войны. Войны клонов: Рабы Республики - Часть 5: Раб однажды - раб навсегда После прибытия флотов Республики и Конфедерации, на и над Кадаво разразился бой. Пока республиканские «Венаторы» над Кадаво сражались с флотом КНС, Асажж Вентресс привела эскадру бомбардировщиков типа «Гиена», чтобы уничтожить ЦТП. Глава центра Агрусс решил сбросить всех тортут в лаву, посчитав, что тогда сепаратисты не станут убивать его вместе с ними. Но Кеноби и Рекс не позволили ему этого сделать. Вскоре на подмогу флоту Республики прибыло подкрепление, что вынудило флоту КНС отступить. Но Вентресс решила продолжить и в одиночку уничтожить джедаев и центр перевоспитания, однако её атаки были отбиты республиканскими истребителями. Одержав победу в битве, Республика вернула жителей Кироса домой. Звездные войны. Войны клонов: Рабы Республики - Часть 6: Побег с Кадаво Кризис «Зловещего» Позже Скайуокер и Тано отправились на спасение мастера Пло Куна и оставшихся в живых после атаки загадочного корабля КНС «Зловещий». После долгих поисков в системе Абрегадо лишь упорство Асоки позволило найти мастера среди обломков: с помощью Силы она почувствовала Пло Куна, взяла управление «Сумеречного» на себя и обнаружила его и группу солдат-клонов в спасательной капсуле. Кун сообщил им, что «секретное оружие» сепаратистов - это огромная ионная пушка, благодаря которой они выводят из строя все системы кораблей противника и оставляют их беззащитными. В этот момент крейсер «сепов» начал исследовать место крушения. Джедаям пришлось выключить все электронные системы корабля, в том числе R2-D2, чтобы их не обнаружили, но они забыли про медицинского дроида, находящегося на корабле, сигнал от которого и вычислил их. Как только «Зловещий» заметил корабль, он сразу начал разогревать плазма-ротеры пушки для атаки и в этот момент Скайуокер направил «Сумеречный» подальше от обломков, чтобы выйти в гиперпространство. Крейсер уже выстрелил, но «Сумеречный» успел прыгнуть в гиперпространство перед достижением заряда своей цели. Вскоре после этого Скайуокер предложил использовать бомбардировщики Y-Wing» в своем дерзком плане по атаке «Зловещего» с целью уничтожения генерала Гривуса вместе с крейсером, что приблизит конец войны. Республиканские силы направились на защиту медцентра Калиида Шолс и, пытаясь обогнать приближающийся к центру крейсер, полетели через Тропа Балморра, однако эскадрилья не рассчитывала встретиться там с огромными туманными мантами. После побега из туманности, где они встретили большую опасность, эскадрилья Теней столкнулась в бою со «Зловещим», где потерпели ряд неудач и жертв. Когда уже стал ясно, что первоначальный план не сработает, Асока убедила Энакина сменить тактику. Пользуясь случаем, мастер Пло Кун предложил атаковать ионную пушку, чтобы перегрузить её и вывести из строя. Это план оказался удачным и был исполнен. Сразу после уничтожения пушки на подмогу к Скайуокеру прилетел Оби-Ван Кеноби во главе с тремя кораблями Республики, который начал преследовать разрушенный «Зловещий». Когда Скайуокер, Кеноби и мастер Пло Кун начали последнюю атаку на «Зловещего», им поступило входящие сообщение от Амидалы и Трипио. Они оказались в ловушке и попали в зону притяжения луча захвата и были им затянуты на флагман Гривуса, чтобы позволить ему уйти от джедаев. Падме уговаривала Энакина продолжать атаку, но он никого не хотел слушать и оправился спасать её. Вместе с Оби-Ваном и Арту он вылетел на «Сумеречном» и пристыковался к кораблю. Команда разделилась. Вскоре Энакин нашел Падме, и они оба направились на мостик корабля, чтобы саботировать систему гипердрайва и направить корабль прямиком в ближайшую луну. Скоро они встретились с Кеноби и дроидами и бежали с корабля на «Сумеречном». «Зловещий» был уничтожен, и герои направились к флоту Республики. Однако Гривусу удалось выжить, бежав с корабля на личном истребителе. ]] Несколько недель спустя Кеноби и Скайуокер были вынуждены прийти на помощь коммандеру Коди и капитану Рексу на луну Риши, после того как группа солдат-клонов обнаружила там дроидов сепаратистов, пытающихся уничтожить станцию для незаметной атаки на Камино, родину солдат-клонов. Флот Республики во главе с джедаями прибыл как раз вовремя, заставив бежать войска Гривуса и нарушив его планы по внезапному нападению на Камино . Третья битва на Камино Предупрежденные уничтожением станции Риши и перехваченной передачей Асажж Вентресс и Гривуса, Энакин и Оби-Ван отправились на Камино, чтобы предупредить Шаак Ти и Лама Су о предстоящей атаке сепаратистов, а также клонов-солдат: капитана Рекса, командира Коди, Бродсайда, Эхо и Пятерню - в компании с остальными из пятьсот первого легиона. Вскоре, на планету прибыл флот Гривуса, и над Камино разразилось космическое сражение. Энакин повел войска против сепаратистов в безвоздушном пространстве и считал, что успел очень сильно повредить врага, видя падающие на планету обломки кораблей. Но Кеноби, заподозрив здесь отвлекающий маневр, спустился на дно, где обнаружил, что упавшие в Каминоанский океан обломки на самом деле оказались деталями для штурмовых кораблей, которые на тот момент собирались Аква-дроидами. Финальная атака Гривуса была направлена на город Тайпока-Сити. Гривус начал атаку на казармы, чтобы уничтожить всех клонов на планете, в то время как Вентресс направилась в хранилище ДНК, чтобы выкрасть образец ДНК "отца" всех клонов-солдат, Джанго Фетта. Кеноби вернулся в город и позвал Энакина на планету, чтобы вдвоем сразиться против Асажж и Гривуса. С помощью взвода клонов, Энакину удалось вернуть украденный образец ДНК, но Вентресс удалось сбежать. Вскоре войска сепаратистов были отброшены и их атака оказалась снова проваленной. Атака на верфь сепаратистов Республика решила атаковать верфь на Гвори, но сепаратисты разработали станцию, на которую не могли пройти незамеченными живые организмы. Скайуокер нашёл выход: заморозить себя в карбоните и обойти блокаду сепаратистов. Энакин, Асока и Оби-Ван были доставлены на верфь по координатам мастеров-джедаев Пло Куна и Сэси Тийна. Чтобы обойти блокаду сепаратистов в космосе, два мастера-джедая и республиканские бомбардировщики выполнили точный прыжок в гиперпространство. В то же время, Скайуокер, Оби-Ван, Тано и Рекс были взяты в плен, но освободились с помощью R2-D2. Как только бомбардировщики прибыли, Энакин, Оби-Ван, Асока и Рекс побежали к фрегату сепаратистов. Спустя несколько минут Скайуокеру удалось угнать фрегат. Тийн собирался уничтожить его, но Кеноби вовремя связался с ним и остановил. Пло Кун приказал бомбардировщикам нанести удар и верфь была уничтожена. Гоночная битва Высший совет джедаев отправил мастера-джедая Ки-Ади-Мунди на расследование дела о коррупции сенатора, который собирался контрабандой отправить на жёстком диске стратегические планы сражения Республики. Без ведома джедаев сенатор заявил о своей верности графу Дуку. Дуку послал Асажж Вентресс на Корусант, чтобы та забрала диск. Мунди вместе с отрядом солдат-клонов напал на Вентресс, но, убив сенатора, Асажж сбежала на планету Мон Газза. После обсуждения этого вопроса с канцлером Палпатином, Мунди и магистр Йода связались с Энакином и его падаваном Тано, находящимя на Куэлле и дали им задание: лететь на Мон Газза. Миссия на Талораане Битва на ДжанФатале Скайуокер позволил Тано поехать с Рексом на Уравнителе, корабле Гилада Пеллеона. Тано, Рекс и группа клонов отправились на ДжанФатал, чтобы спасти Хеллену Дэвис. Скайуокер спас группу на военном транспорте CR-20. thumb|250px|Энакин, Асока и Рекс перед битвой с Гривусом. Потерянный друг Генерал Гривус предпринимает попытку уничтожить флот Скайуокера, чтобы захватить планету Ботавуи под свой контроль. Но Энакин уже готов к бою. Он идет на риск, используя шагоходы, чтобы атаковать флот Гривуса с тыла. Но генерал этого никак не ожидает и в итоге между ними завязался бой. Увидя как Гривус покидает свой корабль, Энакин мчится за ним. Поливая его звездолет бесперебойным огнем, Скайуокер ведет погоню. Пролетая под разрывающимся кораблем дроидов, истребитель Энакина получает повреждения. Заметив, что обшивка Дельты-7 начинает отлетать, Энакин бросает свой истребитель в крутой вираж. Падаван Асока Тано и капитан Рекс спасают джедая. Очнувшись в медицинской комнате Энакин узнает, что его друг R2-D2 считается погибшим в битве. Он не верит в это... Оби-Ван поздравляет его с удачной победой, но Энакину не до веселья. Он говорит своему бывшему учителю, что он потерял R2. Кеноби успокаивает его тем, что "R2 модель распространненная". Но тут возникает другая проблема — Энакин не стёр память дроиду. Оби-Ван разрешает ученику выйти на его поиски, ибо если он достанется Сепаратистам, то не сносить им головы. Миссия на станции Скайтоп Захват Ганрея Захваченный Дуку Битва на Куэлле Эйла Секура попала в засаду на планете Куэлл. Энакин с Асокой и адмиралом Юлареном прилетели на помощь. Крейсер Секуры уже взяли на абордаж. Десантный корабль джедаев по пути к крейсеру подбили, и Скайуокер выпрыгнул из корабля прямо в дыру в крейсере. Уничтожая дроидов, он встретился с Асокой и капитаном Рексом, которые также выпрыгнули из корабля, а также с Эйлой Секурой и командором Блаем. Они успели попасть на корабль,но к тому времени крейсер Секуры уже разваливался на части. Энакин остался, чтобы задержать огонь и едва не погиб из-за Асоки. Корабль долетел до крейсера Скайуокера, но пилот был убит. Падая, он задел пульт управления гипердрайва и корабль улетел в гиперпространство. Координаты были введены так, что корабль летел прямо на звезду. Чтобы не взорваться, Эйла и Асока выключили все системы корабля. Никто не погиб, но корабль потерпел крушение на планете Маридун. Эйла и Асока вынесли раненого Скайуокера из корабля, который после взорвался. Битва на Маридуне После крушения на планете Маридун,Энакин был тяжело ранен.Асока,Эйла Секура и командор Блай отправились на поиски аборигенов.Рекс остался сторожить раненого.По пути в деревню на джедаев напали хищные животные и убили всех клонов,кроме Блая.На Рекса и Скайуокера тоже напал хищник,но капитан его убил.Джедаи добрались до деревни лурменов,и при помощи мольбы Асоки доставили к Скайуокеру лекаря.Он вылечил его.Тем временем на Маридун высадились сепаратисты во главе с генералом Лок Дурдом.Сепаратисты не знали,что джедаи на планете,они тестировали своё новое оружие,уничтожающее органику,но безвредное дроидам.Несмотря на протест вождя Ти-Уатт-Ка,джедаи защитили лурменов,угнав шаттл и генераторы щита.Дроиды быстро уничтожили генераторы,но Скайуокер разрушил оружие и взял в плен Дурда.Позже джедаи получили благодарность от Уаг Ту,Ти-Уатт-Ка и всех лурменов. Битва на Орто Плутонии Вирус "Синий призрак" Боевые дроиды на Набу. Мятежные сепаратисты свирепствуют в Галактике, и угрожают даже мирным планетам. После обнаружения в полях Набу дроидов сепаратистов, планета вновь в повышенной боеготовности. Опасаясь нового вторжения на свою родину. Сенатор Амидала и делегат Бинкс спешат на Набу для оценки ситуации. Но вскоре окажется, что близ болот гунганов скрыта ещё более серьёзная угроза — секретная лаборатория по производству страшнейшего вируса, способного убить всё живое на планете. Вместе с гунганом Пеппи Боу, Асока отправилась на поиски лаборатории зловещего доктора Нуво Винди, в которой производится печально известный вирус «Синий Призрак». Сумасшедший фауст (раса доктора — прим. автора) решил воскресить из небытия смертоносный вирус, уничтоженный много лет назад, и не просто воскресить, а усовершенствовать его. Раньше «призрак» мог распространяться только в воде, но после экспериментов Винди, появилась версия, распространяющаяся и воздушно капельным путем. Проникнув в лабораторию, Асока вместе с клонами вступила в бой с дроидами, отвлекая на себя их внимание, в то время как Оби-Ван Кеноби отправился разминировать бомбы с вирусом, а Энакин спасал попавшего в плен сенатора. К сожалению, дроид помощник Винди украл одну из колб с газом и вскрыл её. Преследуя доктора, Энакин и Оби-Ван выбрались на поверхность, а Асока осталась в лаборатории, когда вирус распространился по помещениям, заразив всех, кто был внутри. К счастью лабораторию успели герметично изолировать, а джедаи в спешном порядке отправились на другой конец вселенной за противоядием. Даже в такой, почти безвыходной ситуации Асока сохранила присутствие духа, оптимизм и веру в учителя, которая и была вознаграждена. Продолжая бороться за свою жизнь, Асока подбадривала и помогала умирающим клонам и едва не погибла сама. Миссия на Тего Битва на Рилоте Возврат столицы Битва на Бепуре Фелуция Украденный голокрон Поиски голокрона Спасение детей Зверь Зилло Ловушка на Вангоре Захват заложников в сенате Шпион в Галактическом Сенате Сражение с мозговыми червями Конфликт на Валахари Охота на Гривуса Схема "Коронета" Защита Фелуции Политический хаос Охота Саважа Опресса Защита на Мортисе Спасение мастера Пиелла Возвращение на Фелуцию Охота Вентресс "Рука призрака" Превращение в Дарта Вейдера Спасение канцлера Незадолго до конца войны, первая битва на Като Неймодии подкинула Скайуокеру и Кеноби ценный ключ к личности таинственного Дарта Сидиуса: механическое кресло Нута Ганрея. В него был встроен уникальный голопередатчик, который содержал сведения, способные сдвинуть республиканские силы с мёртвой точки в поисках неуловимого лорда ситов. Мейс Винду искал следы сита на Корусанте, а Скайуокер и Кеноби - во Внешнем Кольце. Как раз во время атаки Конфедерации на Корусант выяснилось, что следы ведут в индустриальный район этой планеты, и Скайуокер вместе с Кеноби прервали свой визит на Тайт, немедленно направившись к столице. Бой на Корусанте сорвал расследование.Мастер Винду принял участие в битве, столкнувшись с генералом Гривусом и сильно ранив его. Но киборгу всё же удалось захватить в плен канцлера Палпатина и сбежать на флагман «Незримая длань».Labyrinth of Evil Прежде чем армада сепаратистов достигла Корусанта, Скайуокер и Кеноби возвратились из Внешнего Кольца, чтобы спасти «пленённого» канцлера. Прибыв в эпицентр битвы, они взяли штурмом флагман Конфедерации на своих лёгких перехватчиках Эта-2 типа «Актис». Двое джедаев пробились к кораблю и добрались до генеральского штаба в командной башне, где удерживался Палпатин. Пока они пытались освободить канцлера, в комнату вошёл граф Дуку, сопровождаемый двумя боевыми супердроидами В2. thumb|Скайуокер стоит над обезглавленным телом графа [[Дуку]] В отличие от первого столкновения с Дуку на Джеонозисе тремя годами ранее, в этот раз Скайуокер и Кеноби слаженно дрались бок-о-бок, пока лорд ситов не использовал Силу в попытке задушить Кеноби. Затем он одновременно отбросил Скайуокера ударом ноги и швырнул потерявшего сознания Кеноби в другой конец комнаты, придавив затем частью платформы с помощью Силы. Скайуокер вернулся в бой, поддаваясь на провокации Дуку и постепенно теряя контроль над эмоциями. Он выпустил на свободу весь свой страх, ненависть и гнев, противопоставляя Макаши сита собственное мастерство в стиле Джем Со. Короткий бой закончился внезапно, когда Скайуокер отрубил ситу обе кисти – акт мести за потерю собственной руки в их первой дуэли. Удовлетворённый увиденным, Палпатин призвал джедая убить Дуку. Поддавшись на уговоры канцлера, Скайуокер скрестил оба световых меча (свой и сита) на шее Дуку и обезглавил. Джедай ещё не знал истинной сущности Палпатина, как и не знал, что исполнил свою роль в плане предательства: убив Дуку, он сделал первый шаг к тому, чтобы занять место ученика Дарта Сидиуса. Тем не менее, Скайуокер немедленно пожалел о своём поступке, поскольку убийство невооружённого противоречило пути джедаев. Палпатин успокоил его совесть заявлением, что это было «естественным» в подобной ситуации, и что это не первое убийство в его жизни, вспомнив о матери Скайуокера, Шми, и народе песков. thumb|left|Последняя посадка «[[Незримая длань|Незримой длани»]] Энакин освободил канцлера от оков и сбежал из штаба с бессознательным Кеноби на плечах, игнорируя приказы Палпатина бросить мастера-джедая. Их побег был недолгим, поскольку скоро их схватили и доставили к генералу Гривусу на капитанский мостик, где Скайуокер и генерал наконец встретились лицом к лицу после многочисленных непрямых столкновений во время войны. Гривус отметил, что Скайуокер слишком молод для человека с его репутацией, а джедай парировал, что генерал «ниже, чем он ожидал». Затем, по команде Скайуокера, R2-D2 провёл отвлекающий манёвр, дав двум джедаям время забрать свои световые мечи, освободиться от наручников и атаковать телохранителей генерала. Гривусу всё-таки удалось сбежать от джедаев и выпустить все спасательные капсулы, поскольку флагман начал стремительно падать на Корусант, притягиваясь гравитацией планеты. Скайуокер взялся за пилотирование остатков корабля и смог совершить аварийную посадку в заброшенном индустриальном районе Корусанта. Падение на тёмную сторону На Корусанте Скайуокера ждало радостное известие: его жена была беременна. Однако позже его стали преследовать видения Амидалы, умирающей во время родов. Скайуокер полагал, что знания из голокронов учёных мастеров могли спасти её, но доступ к этой части архива был открыт только для мастеров-джедаев. Когда Палпатин назначил рыцаря своим представителем в Совете, то предполагал, что возвёл его в ранг мастера, тем самым открыв доступ к запрещённым голокронам. И хотя джедаи всё же приняли молодого Скайуокера в Совет, они отказали ему в повышении ранга, что очень его разозлило и разочаровало. После заседания Скайуокер выразил своё негодование Кеноби. Также Совет настоятельно призывал рыцаря следить за действиями канцлера, несмотря на несогласие Кеноби. Это окончательно подорвало уважение Скайуокера к членам Совета, о чём он сообщил жене. Джедай обратился за помощью к Йоде. Он рассказал о своих пророческих видениях, в которых умирает близкий ему человек, но не раскрыл его личность. Йода, не зная о силе любви Скайуокера к Амидале, посоветовал ему научиться отпускать всё то, что он боится потерять. Скайуокер не был удовлетворён этим ответом. thumb|Палпатин рассказывает Энакину Скайуокеру историю о [[Дарт Плэгас|Дарте Плэгасе.]] Поскольку он продолжал встречаться с Палпатином, канцлер мало-помалу заронил семя тёмной стороны в молодом джедае. Играя на страхе перед смертью Амидалы, он рассказал Скайуокеру историю о Дарте Плэгасе, который имел власть над смертью. Эта история привлекла внимание джедая. Тогда Палпатин раскрыл свою истинную сущность и предложил Скайуокеру изучить пути тёмной стороны и использовать её силу для спасения Амидалы. Скайуокер немедленно доложил о настоящей личности канцлера Мейсу Винду, однако, вскоре пожалел о своем выборе — слова Палпатина захватили все его мысли. Винду, отдав Скайуокеру приказ оставаться в Храме, отправился арестовывать канцлера вместе с тремя джедаями: Агеном Коларом, Сэси Тийном и Китом Фисто. Палпатин оказал сопротивление, сразив троих джедаев практически немедленно и оставив в живых только Винду. Они дрались, пока мастер-джедай не получил преимущество и не направил своё оружие на горло поверженного сита (хотя, скорее всего, Палпатин притворялся, и это был всего лишь способ завоевать симпатию потенциального протеже — Скайуокера). Скайуокер же терзался противоречивыми мыслями в Храме джедаев: со смертью Палпатина он терял шанс на спасение жены от смерти, которую считал неминуемой. Роковой выбор right|thumb|150px|Энакин Скайуокер присягает Палпатину Измученный мыслями об умирающей Падме, Скайуокер выскочил из Храма, взял спидер и поспешил в покои канцлера. Он не был уверен в своих дальнейших действиях; он просто знал, что должен что-то сделать. По стечению обстоятельств, Скайуокер прибыл как раз вовремя, чтобы застать Винду, готового убить Палпатина. Сит атаковал Винду Молнией Силы, одновременно умоляя Скайуокера о помощи. Отражая Молнию, джедай прокричал Скайуокеру не слушать. Палпатин попытался усилить мощь тёмной стороны при помощи собственной жизненной силы и поэтому претерпел физическую трансформацию: черты его лица сильно исказились, а глаза пожелтели. Когда Винду наконец мог убить Палпатина, тем самым покончив с ситами, ему помешал Скайуокер. Он утверждал, что убийство не к лицу джедаям и Палпатина необходимо судить. Вероятно, в нём говорило сожаление о собственноручной казни Дуку, но страха потерять шанс на спасение Амидалы было не меньше. Винду проигнорировал призыв Скайуокера и приготовился убить сита, но запаниковавший Скайуокер стремительным ударом отсёк Винду кисть, державшую световой меч. Прежде чем тот смог защититься, Палпатин использовал Молнию Силы и выбросил мастера-джедая в разбитое окно, навстречу смерти. Осознав всю важность своего поступка, Скайуокер испытал глубочайшее чувство вины и раскаяния, но был слишком ошеломлён и эмоционально опустошен, чтобы сопротивляться Палпатину, который объяснил всё случившееся предназначением Скайуокера. Потом сит убедил джедая принять тёмную сторону и стать его учеником. Скайуокер согласился выполнять любые его приказы; всё, чего он хотел — сохранить жизнь Амидалы. Палпатин обещал помочь ему раскрыть секрет, тем самым признав, что не имел власти над смертью. Тогда Энакин Скайуокер вступил в Орден ситов, а Сидиус дал ему новое имя — Дарт Вейдер. Становление Дарта Вейдера Зачистка Храма джедаев thumb|Дарт Вейдер воглавляет [[501-й легион в операции «Падение рыцарей» в Храме джедаев.]] Палпатин убедил Вейдера, что все джедаи, включая Кеноби, — враги государства, и что бесконечной гражданской войны не избежать, если оставить их в живых. Он приказал Вейдеру возглавить 501-й легион в атаке на Храм и убить каждого встреченного джедая. Новообращённый выполнил этот приказ без вопросов, вырезав и пожилых джедаев, и юнлингов. Он даже убил нескольких мастеров, в том числе Цина Драллига. Некоторые дети бросались к Вейдеру за помощью, не подозревая, что именно он, член Совета, предал Орден. Вскоре над Храмом поднялся столб дыма, хорошо видимый из здания Сената. Это было началом Великого истребления джедаев. Миссия на Мустафар После атаки на Храм джедаев Вейдер вернулся к своему хозяину за дальнейшими распоряжениями. Сидиус приказал ему отправиться на планету Мустафар, где он должен был убить членов Совета сепаратистов и принести мир в будущую Империю. Перед отлётом сит повидался с Амидалой и сообщил ей о своей новой миссии, призванной положить конец войне. Собираясь уходить, Вейдер убедил жену, что всё будет хорошо, и попросил ждать его. thumb|Совет сепаратистов перед уничтожением Прилетев на Мустафар, Вейдер оставил R2-D2 внутри истребителя, поэтому его дальнейшие действия не были записаны. Использовав коды Сидиуса, чтобы пройти систему безопасности сепаратистов, он проник в зал совещаний, закрыл все двери и хладнокровно вырезал всех советников до единого. Остался один только Нут Ганрей, бывший союзник Сидиуса, оккупировавший Набу тринадцать лет назад и несколько раз пытавшийся убить жену Скайуокера во время Войн клонов. До самой смерти он пребывал в уверенности, что Лорд Сидиус выполнит своё обещание и оставит сепаратистов в покое. Когда миссия была выполнена, лорд ситов молча покинул комнату. thumb|left|Дарт Вейдер после убийства сепаратистов Снаружи, глядя на переменчивый вулканический ландшафт, Вейдер проанализировал собственные изменения и убедил себя в том, что все его действия были продиктованы заботой о благе Республики. Тогда же он вспомнил о приказе хозяина связаться с ним, когда враг будет уничтожен. Дарт Сидиус приказал Вейдеру отправить на корабли Торговой Федерации сообщение, что все боевые дроиды должны быть немедленно отключены. После окончания сеанса связи он увидел приближающийся корабль жены и покинул бункер, чтобы встретить её. Поединок на Мустафаре и его последствия Воссоединившись с Амидалой, Вейдер обнаружил, что она уже знает о его тёмных деяниях в Храме джедаев от Кеноби. Он обвинял бывшего учителя в попытке настроить Амидалу против собственного мужа, но при этом не отрицал своей причастности к трагедии. Падме пыталась урезонить его, убеждала покинуть общественную службу и остаться с ней, растить ребёнка, но Вейдер твердил о своём плане свергнуть Палпатина и занять его место обоим. thumb|Вейдер [[Телекинез|душит Падме при помощи Силы]] Шокированная и испуганная, Амидала отказалась, заявив, что он пошёл по пути, который она не может принять. Она умоляла мужа вернуться и говорила о своей любви к нему. Однако, без её ведома, Кеноби спрятался на её корабле в надежде найти Вейдера и в этот момент как раз появился на трапе. Увидев бывшего учителя, Вейдер ошибочно предположил, что Амидала предала его и привезла Кеноби, чтобы убить его. Охваченный гневом и яростью, он стал душить её с помощью Силы и довёл до бессознательного состояния, игнорируя слёзные заверения в невиновности. Кеноби также пытался успокоить бывшего падавана, но Вейдер, переполненный ненавистью, не слушал. Когда Кеноби решил, что поединок — единственный выход, Вейдер в прыжке атаковал своего старого друга. thumb|left|210px|Дарт Вейдер [[Дуэль на Мустафаре|сражается со своим бывшим учителем на Мустафаре]] Это была интенсивная дуэль. Противники перемещались по всему горнодобывающему комплексу и по лавовой реке. Битва окончилась на её берегу, куда Кеноби прыгнул, чтобы оказаться выше своего оппонента. Он умолял Вейдера признать поражение и уйти с тёмного пути. Ведомый бесконечной гордостью и кипящим гневом, Вейдер проигнорировал тактическое преимущество Кеноби и также попытался прыгнуть, чтобы продолжить дуэль, но был встречен лезвием джедая, отсёкшим обе ноги и левую руку. С искалеченным телом и значительно уменьшенной способностью использовать Силу, Вейдер пытался ползти вверх с помощью остатков своей механической руки. В тот момент они обменялись последними словами. Вейдер кричал о своей ненависти к Кеноби. Джедай, с подступившими слезами, выразил сожаление и разочарование в том, что Энакин, которого он любил как брата, не исполнил своё предназначение установить равновесие в Силе, а наоборот, усилил дисбаланс. Вскоре после этого от лавы загорелась одежда Вейдера и частично сожгла его тело. Он был практически обречён, поскольку всё больше скатывался к краю берега лавовой реки. Кеноби забрал световой меч Скайуокера и оставил Вейдера умирать. Он сохранит этот меч до 0 ДБЯ. Когда пламя начало гаснуть, Вейдер поддерживал себя в живых с помощью Силы, несгибаемой воли и ненависти. Он карабкался вверх по берегу с помощью механического протеза, борясь с тяжелейшими ранами.thumb|Вейдер горит Дарт Сидиус, теперь провозглашённый Императором Галактической Империи, вскоре прибыл на Мустафар к своему раненному ученику. Он доставил Вейдера на Корусант на шаттле и восстановил повреждения его тела с помощью кибернетических усовершенствований в Центре хирургической реконструкции Императора Палпатина. Император приказал механическим дроидам держать Вейдера в сознательном состоянии во время крайне болезненной операции, чтобы боль питала его гнев, а значит и силу. Его новые протезы конечностей были обновлёнными версиями тех же технологий, которые позволили трансформировать генерала Гривуса в киборга. И хотя молодой сит всё ещё оставался чрезвычайно могущественным, Сидиус знал, что перенесенные раны отняли у Вейдера большую часть потенциала. После возрождения в качестве киборга, Вейдер спросил у своего хозяина об Амидале. Сидиус сказал, что он убил свою жену в гневе. thumb|Отчаянный крик Вейдера после известия о том, что он убил свою жену Потрясённый, что он убил Амидалу и их нерождённого ребёнка, — известие, которое подтверждало давние пророческие сны о её смерти, — Вейдер уничтожил медицинских дроидов и повредил значительную часть помещения с помощью Силы. Он разорвал крепления на операционном столе и изо всех сил пытался идти под весом новых протезов и брони. Единственной целью, оставшейся в жизни Вейдера, было служение новому Императору. Личность Дарта Вейдера стала ещё более отличной от Энакина Скайуокера из-за сильнейшего физического и психологического ущерба, который полностью изменил и его внешность, и характер. Его доспехи ограничивали зрение, сковывали движения и вызывали у Вейдера чрезвычайное недовольство (по крайней мере, в ранние годы), но в конечном счёте он изменил свой боевой стиль, чтобы компенсировать отсутствие мобильности, налагаемое бронёй. Как Дарт Вейдер, Энакин Скайуокер стал мощным союзником Империи, служа ей в качестве охотника на джедаев, бойца и главнокомандующего имперским флотом. На службе Императора thumb|left|200px|Дарт Вейдер со своим новым учителем Обладая невероятным могуществом, Вейдер заступил на должность второго человека в государстве и личного исполнителя Императора. Имея в распоряжении огромное богатство, Вейдер позволил себе немного роскоши, среди которой был его личный дворец на Корусанте и Замок Баст на Вджуне. Штурмовики 501-ого легиона, которыми он руководил в Храме джедаев, стали его личными охранниками и благодаря своим действиям получили прозвище «Кулак Вейдера». Во время своих ранних миссий для Палпатина Вейдер пилотировал черный перехватчик Эта-2 класса Актис, иногда при сопровождении V-крылых истребителей Альфа-3 класса Нимбус. Его личным флагманским судном в это время был «Вымогатель» — Звёздный разрушитель типа «Имперский I». Многие из первых миссий Вейдера лично назначались Императором. Известное задание было на планете Хоногр, опустошенной Сепаратистами токсином Trihexalophine1138 во время Войны клонов. Он обещал аборигенам ногри, что Империя восстановит экосистему Хоногра при условии, что они будут служить Императору как убийцы.Возрождение тьмы Личной задачей Вейдера был Приказ 66 — поиск и устранение оставшихся в живых джедаев. Также сит сконструировал новый световой меч, вставив туда выданный учителем красный синтетический кристалл.Тёмный повелитель: Становление Дарта Вейдера Миссия на Меркане Одним из первых заданий Вейдера была отправка на планету Меркана, где произошёл странный инцидент, связанный с джедаями. Выслушав поручение, Вейдер спросил о произошедшем несколько дней назад инциденте на планете Новый Плимпто, где оставшихся в живых восставших против Галактической Империи отправили в рабство. Бывший рабом с рождения до девяти лет, Вейдер не мог не заинтересоваться произошедшим - в нём оставалась часть личности Энакина Скайуокера. Разъяснив ситуацию, Палпатин аргументировал такую позицию тем, что рабство более милосердно, чем смерть.Звёздные войны. Тёмные времена 3: Путь в никуда, часть 3 Прибыв на орбиту Мерканы, Вейдер связался со своим учителем и выслушал дальнейшие указания.Звёздные войны. Тёмные времена 5: Путь в никуда, часть 5 Выяснилось, что отряд клонов-коммандос отказался выполнять приказ 66 и дал группе джедаев уйти. Наставляя своего ученика на эту миссию, Дарт Сидиус преследовал три цели: желал напомнить другим предателям об их участи, представить галактике своего главного исполнителя и дать шанс своему ученику показать себя. По пути к челноку Вейдер размышлял о своём положении, он тяготился своими протезами, поскольку из-за них потерял уверенность в своих силах и чувствовал себя неполноценным. По мнению сита, кибернетизация сделала его уязвимым, ограничила его движения; броня стала для него тюрьмой и даже вызывала приступы клаустрофобии. Когда Дарт Вейдер прибыл на Меркану, его приветствовал командир тридцать второго десантного полка Залп. Приказав ему избавиться от трёх мёртвых тел джедаев, Вейдер обратился к нарушившим приказ клонам из Ионной группы, из-за которых и прилетел на Меркану. Сержант группы Сальво стоял на своём и считал, что они поступили правильно, не став убивать сослуживцев-джедаев, и тогда Дарт Вейдер активировал световой меч. Бойцы Ионной группы попытались сопротивляться, но повелитель ситов с лёгкостью расправился с двумя из них, а Сальво и оставшийся в живых коммандо в спешке отступили к лесу, отстреливаясь. Вейдер отправил за ними бойцов из своего легиона, заметив при этом, что коммандос нужны ему живыми. Однако в следующий момент на сита напала прятавшаяся неподалёку джедай по имени Бол Шетак, желавшая спасти коммандос, давших оставшимся джедаям уйти. Вступив в схватку с Вейдером, она тем самым исключила его из погони. В яростной и стремительной схватке Вейдер напирал на мощь, поскольку ещё не привык к своему костюму и не выработал новый стиль владения световым мечом. Громоздкий вес брони сводил на нет способность к сражению, и вся атака сита свелась к мощным и вертикальным ударам Шетак удалось прорвать его оборону и ранить в предплечье, но в конечном итоге Вейдер задавил джедая мощью, отрубил ей руку, а затем и обезглавил. Однако, несмотря на успех, двум другим джедаям - Роану Шрайну и Оли Старстоун, переодетым в наёмников из конфедерации, удалось сбежать. Когда лидер 501-ого легиона, коммандер Аппо доложил об исчезновании двух военнопленных, Вейдер мгновенно понял, что это были джедаи, и решил лично заняться их поисками. Сначала Вейдер установил личности выживших джедаев, используя информацию из архивов Ордена, куда он имел доступ. Также он узнал, что долгое время Шрайн работал на Меркане с местным преступным авторитетом по имени Кэш Геррулан. Явившись к нему, Вейдер приказал выдать беглецов, и Кэш согласился. Он сообщил повелителю о нужном Вейдеру корабле, указал координаты, однако эта цель являлась приманкой. Когда Вейдер захватил корабль на свой «Вымогатель», он не обнаружил там джедаев, и в это же время с планеты стартовал небольшой истребитель. Ученик Императора преследовал их, однако джедаям удалось ускользнуть, как и Гаррулану. Несмотря на расправу с коммандос, убийство одного из джедаев и факт установления предательства Гаррулана, Вейдер посчитал задание невыполненным. Позже Вейдер, находясь в медицинском центре, доложил Палпатину о результатах своей миссии. Также он пожаловался на собственную немощность, но Император заверил своего ученика в том, что джедаи им не помеха, и галактика уже принадлежит ситам. Охота за беглыми джедаями По поручению Палпатина Вейдер отправился в Храм джедаев, чтобы отыскать древние голокроны ситов. Однако целью Сидиуса являлось напомнить Вейдеру о его могуществе и о резне, которую тот учинил во время Приказа 66 и тем самым залечить его душевные раны. Вейдер понимал это, но прогулка по коридорам храма дала обратный эффект - владыка ощущал обиду и ярость из-за произошедших месяц назад событий. Отныне он не мог больше находиться в местах, которые напоминали о прошлом, включая Набу и Татуин, поскольку это вредило здоровью и моральному состоянию. Спустя какое-то время с Вейдером связался шеф Внутренней Безопасности Арманд Айсард и сообщил о дистанционном проникновению в архивы храма. Техники смогли отследить источник, и узнать, что проникновение осуществлялось при помощи сигнального маяка Бол Шетак - того самого джедая, которую убил Вейдер на Меркане. Однако отправленные к укрытию джедаев штурмовики не справились с заданием, поскольку передача шла с комплекса сепаратистов, где штурмовиков встретили активированные джедаями дроиды. Узнав о том, что добыча в очередной раз ускользнула, Вейдер вновь пришёл в ярость и отправился к Палпатину, взяв найденные в храме голокроны ситов. Встреча на Алдераане Вскоре Император отправил Вейдера на Алдераан арестовать диссидента Фэнга Зара, сенатора планеты Серн Прайм, нашедшего убежище у сенатора Бэйла Органы. Как раз в это время у дворца Органы происходили демонстрации в поддержку прежней власти, и Вейдер при встрече с Бэйлом отметил, что император не одобрит подобных мероприятий, а также заметил странное поведение Бэйла, который решил проверить, является ли его гость Энакиным Скайуокером, чего Вейдер не знал. Сит сообщил о цели своего визита, но к тому времени Фэнг Зар уже покинул свои апартаменты. В это время сирена оповестила о наличии во дворце нарушителей, и Вейдер узнал голоизображение одного из них - это был сбежавший с Мерканы Роан Шрайн. Вейдер столкнулся с ним в коридорах дворца и понял, что Шрайн всего лишь желает отвести внимание сита от сенатора. Отразив выстрелы из бластерной винтовки джедая, Вейдер прыгнул вслед за ним. Настигая отступавшего джедая и Фэнга Зара, Вейдер не успел к моменту закрытия ворот и в ярости метнул световой меч с целью уничтожить беглецов. Оружие достигло платформы и готового взлететь с него корабля «Пьяный Танцор», ранило Фэнга Зара и мать Шрайна, лидера контрабандистов, помогавших джедаям. Позже Фэнг Зар скончался от полученных ран, но император отчитал Вейдера, поскольку целью миссии являлся арест Зара. Кроме того, ученик высказал недовольство выполнением поручений учителя, и Палпатин заметил это. Император убедился в том, что Вейдер готов стать ещё более могущественным, а Вейдер - в том, что его учитель по-прежнему манипулирует им. Также от учителя он узнал, что джедаи движутся на планету Кашиик. Резня на Кесселе За боль, полученную от Оби-Вана Кеноби, и за поражение на Мустафаре Вейдер желал расквитаться с бывшим учителем. Узнав об этом, Палпатин порекомендовал не беспокоиться о Кеноби, но, узнав, что бывший учитель, возможно, появится на Кесселе вместе с другими джедаями, Вейдер решил отправиться туда. Появившись в анклаве на Кесселе, Вейдер обнаружил, что никакого Оби-Вана там не находилось, ему подстроила ловушку группа джедаев по главе с Шаддай Поткин. Предложив им рассказать, где всё-таки прячется Оби-Ван, взамен на жизнь, Вейдер получил отказ и вступил в бой.Звёздные войны: Чистка Спровоцировав джедаев, Вейдер убил двух первых бросившихся на него противников и был внезапно атакован сзади двухклинковым световым мечом Джастуса Фарра. Сит прыгнул на один из высоких кранов, где его встретила Шаддай с кортозисным клинком. При помощи этого оружия отключила энергетическое лезвие Вейдера, но тот схватил джедая за горло и физически раскрошил ей шею. Взяв клинок противника, Вейдер устроил замыкание световых мечей трёх джедаев, однако прежде, чем приступить к расправе, к нему метнулся оставшийся мастер и отрубил руку вместе с клинком. Другой джедай повредил ему ногу. Отказавшись убивать безоружного противника, один из группы в ярости напал на Вейдера, но был встречен кортозисным клинком, пронзившим джедаю грудь. Оставшиеся мастера использовали телекинез и обрушили Вейдеру потолок на голову. Окровавленный Вейдер не желал сдаваться и намеревался добить группу, но внезапно прибыли штурмовики из 501-ого Легиона, которые уничтожили оставшихся джедаев. Коммандер Аппо сообщил повелителю, что его присутствия требует император Палпатин. Вейдер извинился за свои безрассудные действия, поскольку позволил использовать ненависть к Оби-Вану против себя и ослушался учителя. Палпатин упрекнул Вейдера, однако поведал, что использовал ситуацию в свою пользу и распространил слухи об уничтожении Вейдером пятидесяти джедаев в одиночку, а не восьми при помощи штурмовиков. Также император посоветовал ученику навсегда избавиться от личности Энакина Скайуокера. Разорение Кашиика Несколько недель с момента последнего разговора с Сидиусом Вейдер провёл, тренируясь использовать Тёмную сторону Силы и оттачивать способность черпать мощь из ярости. Начав сотрудничество с моффом Империи Уилхаффом Таркиным, Вейдер узнал от него, что в сторону Кашиика движется подозрительный корабль с джедаями на борту. Повелитель ситов пожелал настигнуть джедаев, но Таркин предложил иной проект. Мофф хотел использовать присутствие джедаев на планете в качестве предлога полномасштабного вторжения Империи. Целью Таркина являлось порабощение вуки для использования их в строительстве Звезды Смерти, и Вейдер согласился на это. Встретившись с адмиралами, командующими вторжением, Вейдер раздал необходимые приказы, касающиеся плена вуки. Сам же он планировал продолжить охоту на беглых джедаев. На первом этапе вторжения имперские силы потерпели поражение, поскольку хоть вуки и не имели собственных дальнобойных орудий, зато они использовали оставшуюся с войны клонов технику сепаратистов. Когда Вейдер на своём челноке подлетел к городу Качиро, его информировали о сложной ситуации. Коммандер Аппо подтвердил наличие серьёзных потерь, и тогда Вейдер, не видя другого выхода, позволил начать точечную бомбардировку Кашиика, приказав не трогать Качиро. Высадившись вместе с штурмовиками на поверхность Кашиика, Вейдер принялся прорубать путь сквозь обороняющихся вуки. Он в буквальном смысле шёл по горам трупов, прорываясь к позициям джедаев. Чтобы предотвратить дальнейшие потери вуки, навстречу Вейдеру вышли джедаи. Падаван Оли Старстоун к этому времени откололась от Роана Шрайна, возглавив группу присоединившихся к ним нескольких джедаев со всей галактики. Первыми сита атаковали рыцари Сайдем Форте и Иво Калка, но несмотря на их опыт Вейдер парировал любой удар, поскольку за прошедшее с Мерканы время значительно усовершенствовал свой стиль владения световым мечом. Обезглавив обоих, Вейдер покончил с ещё тремя противниками и вступил в схватку с Оли Старстоун. Поражённая мощью и внушительностью Вейдера, Старстоун отступала, пытаясь выработать стратегию против врага, но не могла. В это время к ним подлетел корабль «Пьяный танцор» с Роаном Шрайном, который, выпрыгнув оттуда, обезглавил коммандера Аппо. Он приказ Оли уходить, а сам остался один-на-один с Вейдером. thumb|left|Вейдер сражается против джедаевПока шла орбитальная бомбардировка, заставившая вуки выбегать из лесов, Дарт Вейдер и Роан Шрайн начали битву. Мастеру-джедаю удалось нанести рану на предплечье противнику, но прежде, чем Вейдер ответил, их бой прервала орбитальная бомбардировка. Когда возобновился бой, Вейдер пробил оборону Шрайна мощными и вертикальными ударами, но в этот момент джедай понял, что его враг таким образом защищает контрольную панель своей брони. Он провёл серию точных и мастерских ударов, и Вейдер переключился на оборону, оставив руки и ноги уязвимыми. Противники переходили по пандусам и мосткам всё выше и выше, и в конечном итоге Вейдер применил телекинетические атаки. Обрушив на Шрайна град деревянных частей, Вейдер с каждым мгновением ускорял их движение и усиливал частоту бросков. Когда несколько конечностей Роана были уже сломаны, джедай рухнул вниз, а вслед за ним спрыгнул и владыка ситов, поскольку разобранная при помощи Силы опора начала падать вместе с ними. Тяжело раненый и умирающий Шрайн попросил Вейдера поведать о своей сущности и о своём учителе. Тот согласился раскрыть тайну о том, что Палпатин и есть Дарт Сидиус, а также о том, что Избранный Энакин Скайуокер и сам Дарт Вейдер - одно и то же лицо. Одновременно Вейдер почувствовал, что достиг невероятного могущества, и больше не считал броню тюрьмой. Роан Шрайн и другие джедаи, за исключением Старстоун, были убиты, а Империя выиграла битву, несмотря на собственные потери и успевших сбежать в гиперпространство беженцев. Узнав о результатах операции, которой командовал Вейдер, император остался доволен и запустил в средства массовой информации сообщения о своём ученике, таинственном для многих жителей галактики. Сам Вейдер отныне наслаждался приобретённой властью, рассматривая в дальнейшем перспективы свержения своего учителя и поиску собственного ученика. Однако частица Энакина Скайуокера всё ещё оставалась в нём и продолжала считать Татуин и всё, связанное с прошлым, источником боли. thumb|165px|Дарт Вейдер, Тёмный лорд ситов Другие задания (временный раздел) В 7 ДБЯ Вейдер вел научно-исследовательскую работу на Фаллиине. Его намерением было проведение испытаний по созданию биологического оружия. В результате несчастного случая произошло заражение всей области вокруг испытательного полигона. По приказу Вейдера область была стерилизована, что повлекло гибель примерно 200 000 Фаллиинцев, включая семью главы «Черного Солнца» принца Шизора. В глазах Империи, смерть этих аборигенов была небольшой ценой, заплаченной для предотвращения смерти миллионов на остальной части планеты и возможной межпланетной эпидемии. После этого принц Шизор стал злейшим врагом Вейдера. Вейдера ненавидел и знаменитый наемный убийца Боба Фетт, однако после битвы на Малом Мариксе, которая окончилась ничьей, они прониклись взаимным уважением. В 1 ДБЯ, Вейдер и Палпатин стали целью группы предателей из Имперских офицеров во главе с гранд-моффом Трахта. Трахта считал ситов глупыми и архаичными и полагал, что Империя не может управляться культом двух людей. Для уничтожения двух лордов ситов они планировали использовать партию измененных штурмовиков, лояльных только им. Однако их заговор не удался по причине внутреннего конфликта между заговорщиками. Восстание Тайный ученик Дарт Вейдер разыскивал джедаев по всей Галактике, на Кашиике сразился с Кенто Мареком и взял его сына по имени Гален Марек в ученики. После 10 лет обученияthumb|Дарт Вейдер заканчивает обучение Галена Марека Вейдер заставил его сначала убить нескольких джедаев, переживших приказ 66, а затем "убил" его, якобы на глазах у Императора, но спас его, чтобы он собрал врагов Империи, чтобы уничтожить их, хотя заявил самому Галену, или Старкиллеру, что вместе они уничтожат Палпатина и что этот инцидент должен был вызвать ненависть Галена к Императору. Тот собрал Альянс свободных планет, Вейдер напал на глав Альянса и захватил их, едва не убив Галена, и Гален отправился их выручать. thumb|Дарт Вейдер сражается с Галеном МарекомПобедив Вейдера в бою и устояв против предложений Императора стать новым учеником последнего, Гален Марек погиб, чтобы спасти жизнь лидеров Альянса. Два лорда ситов сами оказались источником Альянса, ещё более сплотившегося после смерти Галена. А поняв, что Император хочет другого ученика, Вейдер всерьёз стал строить планы свергнуть его. И на этом не закончилось положительное влияние Вейдера на Альянс. Вейдер создал на Камино некоторое количество клонов Галена, и один из самых удачных сбежал из-за переданной от оригинала любви к пилоту Джуно Эклипс, а когда Вейдер украл её, чтобы вернуть клона Галена, тот вернулся во главе флота Альянса, победил Вейдера в бою, отсёк ему руку и взял в плен. Судя по всему, Вейдер был освобождён, но Камино оказалось в руках Альянса. Высокопоставленный изменник Затем Вейдер ловил изменника, передававшего Альянсу сведения об Имперских силах, и, установив, что это мофф Каласт, поймал его и передал в руки Императора, который допросил и казнил Каласта. Планы «Звезды Смерти» left|250px|thumb|Вейдер на «Тантиве IV». После миссии на Калакаре VI Вейдер вернулся к своим основным приоритетам: нахождению планов новой боевой станции и обнаружении скрытой баз Повстанцев. После неудачной попытки 501-го легиона захватить планы на Полис Массе, имперцы отследили, что планы были отправлены на «Тантив IV», корвет принцессы Леи Органа с Альдераана. Вейдер начал погоню за кораблём. Органа загрузила планы в дроида-астромеханика R2-D2 и отправила его на Татуин.Вейдер снова потерял планы, но захватил принцессу. На «Звезде Смерти» Вейдер допрашивал альдераанского сенатора с помощью допрашивающего дроида IT-O, не понимая, что он мучает собственную дочь. Позже Вейдер приказал казнить Оуэн Ларс и его супругу Беру, после того, как они отказались давать какие-либо показания о пропавших дроидах.Vader: The Ultimate Guide Когда Органа выдержала пытки Вейдера, гранд-мофф Уилхафф Таркин решил использовать геноцид. Угрожая уничтожить родной мир Органы, он спросил о местонахождении базы Альянса. Лея сказала, что она на Дантуине, но всё равно стала свидетелем уничтожения Альдераана. Схватка на «Звезде Смерти» Когда «Тысячелетний сокол» с Люком Скайуокером, Ханом Соло, Оби-Ваном Кеноби и Чубаккой был захвачен притягивающим лучом и перенесён в ангар «Звезды Смерти», Вейдер почувствовал присутствие своего старого учителся, оставившего Вейдера умирать на Мустафаре. Вейдер тихо последовал по коридорам боевой станции и наконец, недалеко от ангара с кораблём, встретил Оби-Вана. Вейдер и Оби-Ван включили свои световые мечи и начали сражаться. Оби-Ван проигнорировал смерть, сказав Вейдеру, что он станет только сильнее. Вейдер нанёс смертельный удар, но Оби-Ван не погиб, а воссоединился с Силой и продолжил помогать Люку Скайуокеру. Несмотря на необычное исчезновение Оби-Вана, Вейдер наконец почувствовал, что убил человека, которого ненавидел больше двух десятилетий. Битва при Явине Для определения местоположения повстанческой базы Вейдер позволил Люку и Хану Соло, которые решили спасти Принцессу Лею, скрыться с техническими планами Звезды Смерти, поместив на "Тысячелетний сокол" маячок. Во время Битвы у Явина, темный лорд вел усовершенствованный TIE-истребитель x1 и едва не уничтожил последнюю надежду повстанцев. Вейдер почувствовал, что один из молодых пилотов имеет мощный потенциал Силы и будет вовлечен в серию событий, которые в итоге приведут Империи к гибели. Когда Тысячелетний сокол подстрелил один из его прикрывающих истребителей, другой запаниковал и врезался в истребитель Вейдера, который выбросило в открытый космос. Вейдер потерпел крушение на Ваале, а после добрался до Корусанта, где Император сделал ему формальный выговор за не состоятельность в действиях против повстанцев. Вейдер продолжил свою миссию по поиску базы Альянса. Он организовал еще несколько акций против повстанцев, в том числе операцию по захвату станции «Рулетка» («Wheel gambling»), и лишь затем узнал, кто же уничтожил Звезду Смерти. Поиск привел его к мирам Ултаар и Центарес. Пытая пилота повстанцев, он узнал, что разрушивший Звезду Смерти Люк Скайуокер — его сын. thumb|left|250px|Дарт Вейдер представляет проект новой Звезды Смерти Императору, гранд-адмиралам [[Трауну и Милтину Такелу]] Вейдер решил захватить Скайуокера в плен и склонить его на тёмную сторону Силы. Люка пытались похитить трижды — на Джазбине, на Фондоре и на Аридусе, но ему каждый раз удавалось спастись. Между тем Дарт Вейдер принимал участие в таких конфликтах, как война охотников за головами, но основное внимание уделял повстанцам. Спустя шесть месяцев после Битвы у Явина на Фондоре было завершено строительство самого большого корабля в Империи, первого Звездного Суперразрушителя класса «Исполнитель». Вейдер сделал огромный корабль своим флагманом и вместе с огромным флотом отправился на Явин, чтобы наконец уничтожить базу повстанцев. К его разочарованию, некомпетентность командира корабля, адмирала Гриффа, позволила повстанцам эвакуироваться. Разыскивая новое убежище повстанцев, Дарт Вейдер не забывал и об экспериментах, подобных тем, которым он предавался на Фалиине. Не считая печально известного проекта «Звездный крик», он наблюдал за разработкой на Кадриле психотропного препарата «Пасифог» и финансировал план генерала Рома Мока по созданию боевых дроидов нового поколения — «Тёмных солдат». Когда подчиненные Вейдера захватили на Мимбане Люка Скайуокера и принцессу Лею, лорд ситов отправился на эту планету и вызвал обоих на поединок, однако дух Оби-Вана Кеноби руководил Скайуокером и одолел Вейдера, отрубив ему протез правой руки. Незадолго до битвы на Хоте Вейдер заручился помощью гранд адмирала Трауна, чтобы помешать деятельности «Черного Солнца» принца Шизора на Кореллии. В обмен на это темный лорд предоставил в распоряжение Трауна своих ногрийских боевиков. Траун также помог Вейдеру разработать тактику битвы при Дерре IV, — эта победа была для Империи очень важна, так как открывала прямой путь на Хот. Сын Скайуокера Шпионы Вейдера узнали о пилоте Повстанцев, вернувшемся домой на Центарес, у которого был высший счёт в Битве у Явина. Вейдер отправил группу охотнков за головами и Бана Папига для охоты на пилота. На Центаресе повстанец назвал фамилию пилота, уничтожевшего Звезду Смерти — Скайуокер. Эту же фамилию Вейдер нашёл в муниципальных записях Анкорхеда о скайхоппере Т16, принадлежавшему 19-летнему мальчику, который проживал на ферме Ларсов. Также в Мос Эйсли находился шпион кубаз по имени Гариндан, который нашёл ту же фамилию в Космодроме Спидеров, который приобрёл лэндспидер у молодого человека, который покинул Татуин на грузовом судне Тысячелетний сокол. Преследование на Хоте и в астероидах Альянс сбежал с Явина IV, и Вейдер отправил разведывательных дроидов в отдалённые части галактики, чтобы найти новую базу. Один из таких дроидов обнаружил Базу Эхо на планете Хот. Адмирал Кендал Оззель навлёк на себя гнев Вейдера, когда нарушил скрытую атаку, выведя Эскадру Смерти очень близко к планете, что позволило Повстанцем обнаружить противника и включить планетарный щит, защищающий от орбитальных бомбардировок. Вейдер был вынужден начать наземную атаку,но её подготовка заняла много времени, которое использовали Повстанцы для побега. Вейдер пришёл в ангар когда Тысячелетний сокол улетал. Однако на нём был повреждён гипердвигатель, и Вейдер приказал захватить судно. Разбойной эскадрилье поручили задержать Имперский Флот над Хотом. Пока бойцы Вейдера искали Сокол в астероидах, лорд ситов получил новое задание от Императора. палпатин хотел, чтобы Вейдер поймал Люка Скайуокера, своего сына и пилота, уничтожевшего Звезду Смерти. Палпатин не знал плана ученика, и Вейдер предложил перевести Люка на тёмную сторону Силы. Император согласился, отметив, что Люк будет "большим преимуществом". Также Палпатин задумывал свержение Вейдера при помощи нового ученика. Вейдер продолжил охоту на Тысячелетнего сокола и нанял наёмников для поимки. Поймать корабль также было приказано капитану Лорту Ниде. Во время голоконференции двадцати капитанов боевых кораблей Нида сообщил тёмному лорду ситов, что «Тысячелетний сокол» появился на сенсорах Мстителя. Голограмма Ниды постоянно прерывалась, и капитан решил, что если флот понёс потери, то «Тысячелетний сокол» давно разбился. Однако Вейдер думал иначе, и несмотря на потери он приказал продолжить поиски. 200px|right|thumb|Вейдер стоит над телом Ниды. В конце концов Мститель обнаружил Сокола и послал срочный сигнал на Палач. Фирмус Пиетт, ставший преемником Оззеля, сообщил Вейдеру об успехе. Мститель нагнал грузовой корабль в системе Аноат, но Соло совершил манёвр и спрятался за мостиком Мстителя. Тем временем Вейдер потребовал отчёта о преследовании. Нида приказал продолжить безрезультатные поиски, а сам полетел на шаттле TIE/sh на Палач, чтобы лично извиниться перед Вейдером. Лорд ситов отругал капитана, а затем задушил, несмотря на мольбы. Дуэль на Беспине и последствия thumb|250px|Дарт Вейдер сражается с сыном на [[Беспин|Беспине]] Люк отыскал Вейдера, и сразился с ним. Не зная истинной сущности своего противника, слабо обученный Люк, как и предупреждали Йода и Оби-Ван, не был готов к поединку с могучим и опытным Вейдером, который в ходе боя отрубил ему правую руку. Там Вейдер открыл Люку тайну их родства. thumb|left|200px|Вейдер предлагает своему сыну воссоединиться с ним и править галактикой Люк отказался присоединяться к отцу и прыгнул в вентиляционную шахту. Вейдер нашел световой меч сына, некогда принадлежавший ему самому, и отсеченную руку. Трофеи он преподнес Палпатину, который хранил их в сокровищнице на Вейланде. Люк спасся от падения в газовую бездну планеты, зацепившись за коммуникационную антенну, и использовав Силу, вызвал Лею, которую в свою очередь спас Лэндо Калриссиан. Лея услышала его и вернулась за ним на "Тысячелетнем соколе". "Соколу" удалось уйти от флагмана Вейдера. Вейдеру удалось захватить Люка и на борту военной станции «Таркин», однако несколько предателей-офицеров организовали покушение на темного лорда, так что поединка не состоялось. Некоторое время постоянные неприятности не позволяли Вейдеру вплотную заниматься поисками Скайуокера. Двое его союзников — адмирал Харков и гранд адмирал Заарин — оказались предателями: последний пытался на Корусанте похитить Палпатина (который намеренно притворялся беспомощным), однако Вейдер спас Императора, проявив поразительное мастерство управления TIE истребителем класса «Защитник». Принц Ксизор долго вынашивал планы мести Дарту Вейдеру, и в конце концов попытался убить Люка Скайуокера. Вейдер предпочитал, чтобы Скайуокера никто и пальцем не трогал, пока он лично не попытается обратить сына на свою сторону, и примерно наказал Ксизора, обратив его в пыль вместе с роскошной космической резиденцией. Император заметил изменения происходящие внутри Вейдера после сражения в Облачном городе и, опасаясь что ученик пойдёт против него после присоединения Люка к себе, отправил Мару Джейд убить Скайуокера на Татуине до того, как Вейдер сможет им заняться. Однако Джабба не пустил руку императора к себе во дворец, и Императору оставалось рассчитывать только на то, что Люк сам убьёт Вейдера, присоединится к Тёмной стороне и станет новым учеником Императора. Возвращение на светлую сторону thumb|left|Дарт Сидиус вынуждает Люка вступить в битву со своим отцом Через 4 года после Битвы у Явина, под руководством Моффа Джерджеррода близилась к завершению постройка Звезды Смерти II. Вейдер наблюдал за последней стадией строительства и вскоре почувствовал Люка Скайуокера на борту челнока, движущегося на луну Эндор. На Эндоре, Люк сам сдал190px|thumb|Энакин Скайуокер спасает [[Люк Скайуокер|своего сына от Императора Палпатина]]ся имперским войскам и его доставили к Вейдеру. Сит еще раз попытался убедить Люка присоединиться к темной стороне, но на сей раз Вейдер уже руководствовался желанием защитить сына. Когда эта попытка потерпела неудачу, Вейдер забрал Люка к Императору Палпатину. Последний решительный бой между Люком Скайуокером и Дартом Вейдером произошел на борту второй Звезды Смерти в присутствии Императора. Люк попытался добраться до светлого начала, оставшегося от того, что некогда было Энакином Скайуокером. Когда Вейдер узнал, что у него есть дочь, он обещал склонить её на службу Темной стороне. Люка охватил страх за сестру. Используя свой гнев, он напал на Вейдера и отрубил отцу руку. После этого, взглянув на собственную руку, Люк понял, что эта победа лишь приближает его к Темной стороне. thumb|Впервые в жизни Энакин видит сына своими собственными глазами|200 pxПалпатин уговаривал Люка добить умирающего отца и thumb|left|Дух молодого Энакина приходит Люку во время празднования победы над Империейприсоединиться к темной стороне, но Люк отказался, и это помогло духу Энакина Скайуокера победить дух Дарта Вейдера. Палпатин атаковал Люка Силовой молнией. Корчась в муках, Люк просил своего отца о помощи. Вейдер своей оставшейся рукой поднял Императора и бросил его в шахту реактора Звезды Смерти, где тот взорвался в буре тёмных сил. Вейдер был поражен мощью вспышки силы Палпатина, что вывело из строя его систему жизнеобеспечения. Он ненадолго пережил Императора. В последние мгновения жизни он упросил Люка снять с него маску, чтобы он смог увидеть его собственными глазами. Вейдер снова обратился к светлой стороне Силы и стал Энакином Скайуокером, Избранным, принесшим баланс Силы, убив Палпатина и погибнув. Дух Энакина явился обоим его детям — Люку на Эндоре и Лее на Бакуре, — а затем обрел покой. Пророчество Энакин Скайуокер, согласно древнему преданию, был избранным, способным восстановить равновесие Силы, уничтожив ситов. На самом деле, по словам магистра Йоды, «пророчество могли неправильно истолковать» — Энакин восстанавливал равновесие при условии уничтожения практически всех джедаев, оставив с каждой стороны одного учителя и одного ученика, что и было совершено, когда Приказ 66 был приведён в действие. Наследие thumb|right|200px|[[Кейд Скайуокер сражается с Вейдером в видении.]] В 35 ПБЯ, когда Люк Скайуокер чистил R2-D2, Мастер-джедай случайно натолкнулся на голограмму Энакина Скайуокера и Падме Амидалы, в которой Энакин говорил своей возлюбленной, что у него был сон о Падме, которая умирала в родах. Год спустя Люк также увидел ещё одну голограмму Энакина, убивающего джедаев в Храме джедаев. Немногим позже, во время войны Роя, Люк смог увидеть смерть Падме. В другой голограмме, спроектированной R2-D2, было показано, как его отец применяет Удушье силы на Падме. После смерти Люка в 137 ПБЯ Энакин показался в видении Силы Кейду Скайуокеру, одному из своих потомков. В том видении он появился, когда перешёл на темную сторону, затем превратился в Дарта Вейдера и сражался в поединке с Кейдом. После победы над Кейдом Вейдер снял шлем, показывая свое сожженное лицо, и предупредил Кейда об опасностях темной стороны. Вместо того, чтобы просто предостеречь о темной стороне, Энакин предупредил своего потомка, что он должен контролировать свою ненависть и гнев, чтобы они не обернулись против него, как это случилось с Энакином в поединке с Оби-Ваном Кеноби на Мустафаре. Силы и способности Энакин Скайуокер овладел присущими джедаям способностями, такими как предвидение, экстрасенсорика, гипноз, телекинез и прочими. Во время обучения навыкам джедаев Энакин делал большие и стремительные успехи. По мере совершенствования он стал великолепно владеть световым мечом, передвигать любые предметы и овладел рядом мощным физических способностей: Силовой выпад, сила, ловкость, скорость, рефлексы, прыжок, удар, выносливость, меткость и прочие. thumb|Концепт-Арт Энакина Скайуокера во время операции "Падение Рыцаря"Пика своего могущества Энакин мог достичь, уничтожив своего учителя Оби-Вана Кеноби. В порыве ярости он в одиночку уничтожил племя тускенов на Татуине, с не меньшей отвагой сражался с жителями Геонозиса и дроидами на Большой арене. Уничтожив нескольких джедаев, включая самых юных, в Храме и обезглавив руководство КНС, Энакин начал питать тёмную сторону Силы. Однако поединок поставил всё на свои места — могущество юного сита было неустойчивым. После ранения и заключения в доспехи физические способности Энакина сильно ослабли. Однако взамен этого он приобрёл удивительную силу. Мощное восприятие, объяснимое большим наличием мидихлориан в его организме, в последующее время также стало приумножаться. Дарт Вейдер мог чувствовать очень достоверно эмоции и чувства других на расстоянии, точно предсказывать даже самые невероятные события (в чём существенно превосходил Императора), имел серьёзное воздействие Силой на разум и сознание жертв. Тем не менее после перехода на тёмную сторону чаяния о безграничном могуществе стали для Вейдера мечтой в силу ряда причин. Самой известной его способностью является удушение силой на расстоянии. Появления Как Энакин Скайуокер *''Star Wars: Clone Wars'' ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** *''The Story of Darth Vader'' *''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace'' / novel / junior novelization *''Ready, Set, Podrace!'' *''Anakin to the Rescue'' *''Anakin's Fate'' *''Anakin's Pit Droid'' *''Podrace!'' *''Anakin's Race for Freedom'' *''Star Wars Episode I Journal: Anakin Skywalker'' *''Anakin: Apprentice'' *''Anakin Skywalker: A Jedi's Journal'' *''I Am a Jedi Apprentice'' *''Jedi Apprentice Special Edition: Deceptions'' *''Jedi Apprentice Special Edition: The Followers'' *''Rogue Planet'' *''Jedi Quest'' series **''Jedi Quest: Path to Truth'' **''Jedi Quest: The Way of the Apprentice'' **''Jedi Quest: The Trail of the Jedi'' **''Jedi Quest: The Dangerous Games'' **''Jedi Quest: The Master of Disguise'' **''Jedi Quest: The School of Fear'' **''Jedi Quest: The Shadow Trap'' **''Jedi Quest: The Moment of Truth'' **''Jedi Quest: The Changing of the Guard'' **''Jedi Quest: The False Peace'' **''Jedi Quest: The Final Showdown'' *''Outbound Flight'' *''The Approaching Storm'' *''Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones'' / novel / junior novelization *''Boba Fett: The Fight to Survive'' *''Boba Fett: Crossfire'' *''Shatterpoint'' *''The Cestus Deception'' *''Legacy of the Jedi'' *''The Hive'' * *''MedStar II: Jedi Healer'' *''Secrets of the Jedi'' *''Jedi Trial'' *''Yoda: Dark Rendezvous'' *''Boba Fett: A New Threat'' *''Boba Fett: Pursuit'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' / novel / junior novelization *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars Official Movie Storybook'' *''The Clone Wars: Wild Space'' *''Meet Ahsoka Tano'' *''The New Padawan'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Destroy Malevolence'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Downfall of a Droid'' *''Anakin in Action!'' *''The Clone Wars: Hunting the Hunters (Part 3)'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: The Holocron Heist'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Children of the Force'' *''The Way of the Jedi'' *''Labyrinth of Evil'' *''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' / novel / junior novelization *''Evil Eyes'' *''Dark Lord: The Rise of Darth Vader'' *''Coruscant Nights I: Jedi Twilight'' *''Coruscant Nights II: Street of Shadows'' *''The Last of the Jedi: The Desperate Mission'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Dark Warning'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Underworld'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Death on Naboo'' *''The Last of the Jedi: A Tangled Web'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Return of the Dark Side'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Against the Empire'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Master of Deception'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Reckoning'' *''Luke's Fate'' *''Star Wars Journal: The Fight for Justice'' *''Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope'' novel *''Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope'' *''Star Wars'' radio drama *''Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope'' junior novelization *''Rebel Force: Target'' *''Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back'' novelization *''Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back'' *''Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back'' junior novelization *''The Empire Strikes Back'' radio drama *''Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi'' novelization *''Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi'' *''Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi'' junior novelization *''Return of the Jedi'' radio drama *''The Truce at Bakura'' *''Queen of the Empire'' *''Tatooine Ghost'' *''Dark Force Rising'' *''Jedi Search'' *''Dark Apprentice'' *''Champions of the Force'' *''Junior Jedi Knights: The Golden Globe'' *''Junior Jedi Knights: Lyric's World'' *''Junior Jedi Knights: Promises'' *''Junior Jedi Knights: Anakin's Quest'' *''Junior Jedi Knights: Vader's Fortress'' *''Junior Jedi Knights: Kenobi's Blade'' *''Dark Tide I: Onslaught'' *''Balance Point'' *''Edge of Victory I: Conquest'' *''Edge of Victory II: Rebirth'' *''Force Heretic III: Reunion'' *''The Unifying Force'' *''Dark Nest I: The Joiner King'' *''Dark Nest II: The Unseen Queen'' *''Dark Nest III: The Swarm War'' *''Bloodlines'' *''Tempest'' *''Exile'' *''Sacrifice'' *''Fury'' *''Millennium Falcon'' *''Star Wars: The Rise and Fall of Darth Vader'' *''Omen'' *''Storm Fleet Warnings'' *''Changing Seasons'' *''Precipice'' *''MedStar: Intermezzo'' *''The Last One Standing'' *''In His Image'' *''A Two-Edged Sword'' *''The Emperor's Trophy'' *''Urchins'' *''Podracing Tales'' *''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace'' comic *''Episode I: Anakin Skywalker'' *''Episode I: Queen Amidala'' *''Episode I: Qui-Gon Jinn'' *''Episode I: Obi-Wan Kenobi'' *''Episode I: The Phantom Menace ½'' *''Dear Anakin'' *''Star Wars Republic: Emissaries to Malastare'' *''Jedi Quest'' comic *''Star Wars: Zam Wesell'' *''A Jedi's Weapon'' *''Star Wars Republic: Honor and Duty'' *''Full of Surprises'' *''Practice Makes Perfect'' *''Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones'' comic *''Machines of War'' *''Most Precious Weapon'' *''Star Wars Republic 50: The Defense of Kamino'' *''Star Wars Republic: The New Face of War'' *''Star Wars Republic 53: Blast Radius'' *''Blind Force'' *''The Lesson'' *''Star Wars Republic: The Battle of Jabiim'' *''Star Wars Republic 59: Enemy Lines'' *''Star Wars Republic 61: Dead Ends'' *''Star Wars Republic 62: No Man's Land'' *''Jedi: Yoda'' *''Star Wars Republic 67: Forever Young'' *''Star Wars: Clone Wars'' PhotoComic *''The Clone Wars: Shakedown'' *''The Clone Wars: Procedure'' *''The Clone Wars: Agenda'' *''The Clone Wars: Transfer'' *''The Clone Wars: Bait'' *''The Clone Wars: Switch'' *''The Clone Wars: Shadowed'' *''Star Wars The Clone Wars Volume 1: Shipyards of Doom'' *''Star Wars The Clone Wars Volume 2: Crash Course'' *''Star Wars The Clone Wars Volume 3: The Wind Raiders of Taloraan'' *''Star Wars The Clone Wars: Slaves of the Republic'' *''Clone Wars Gambit: Stealth'' *''Star Wars Republic: The Dreadnaughts of Rendili'' *''Creature Comfort'' *''Star Wars: Obsession'' *''The Brink'' *''Brothers in Arms'' *''Sithisis'' *''Уот Тамбор и поиски Священного глаза циклопа альбиноса'' *''Evasive Action: Reversal of Fortune'' *''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' comic *''Star Wars Republic: The Hidden Enemy'' *''Star Wars Dark Times: The Path to Nowhere'' *''Star Wars: Purge'' *''Star Wars Purge: Seconds to Die'' *''Evasive Action: Recruitment'' *''Evasive Action: Prey'' *''Evasive Action: End Game'' *''Sandstorm'' *''Darth Vader: Extinction'' *''Star Wars Empire: Betrayal'' *''Resurrection'' *''Skywalkers'' *''Star Wars Empire: "General" Skywalker'' *''Star Wars Empire: In the Shadows of Their Fathers'' *''Star Wars Rebellion 0: Crossroads'' *''Star Wars Rebellion: The Ahakista Gambit'' *''Thank the Maker!'' *''Star Wars 92: The Dream'' *''The Lost Lightsaber'' *''Star Wars Legacy: Broken'' *''Star Wars Math: Jabba's Game Galaxy'' *''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace'' video game *''Star Wars: Early Learning Activity Center'' *''Star Wars: Anakin's Speedway'' *''Star Wars: Episode I Racer'' *''Star Wars Racer Arcade'' *''Star Wars: Obi-Wan'' *''Star Wars Episode I: Jedi Power Battles'' *''Star Wars: Starfighter'' *''Star Wars: Battle for Naboo'' *''Star Wars: Racer Revenge'' *''Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones'' video game *''Star Wars: The New Droid Army'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Sharpshooter'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Republic Heroes'' *''Star Wars: Battlefront II'' *''Star Wars: Battle for the Republic'' *''Star Wars: Battle Above Coruscant'' *''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' video game * * *''Republic HoloNet News Core Edition 14:2:12'' *''Republic HoloNet News Core Edition 15:01:03'' *''CIS Shadowfeed Dispatch 15:01:15 Edition'' }} Как Дарт Вейдер *''История Дарта Вейдера'' *''Звёздные Войны эпизод III: Месть Ситов'' / новела / junior novelization *''Тёмный повелитель: Становление Дарта Вейдера'' *''Ночи Корусанта I: Jedi Twilight'' *''Ночи Корусанта II: Street of Shadows'' *''Ночи Корусанта III: Patterns of Force'' *''The Last of the Jedi: The Desperate Mission'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Dark Warning'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Underworld'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Death on Naboo'' *''The Last of the Jedi: A Tangled Web'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Return of the Dark Side'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Secret Weapon'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Against the Empire'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Master of Deception'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Reckoning'' *''The Force Unleashed'' novel *''The Hutt Gambit'' *''Rebel Dawn'' *''Звезда Смерти (роман)'' *''Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope'' novelization *''Звёздные войны. Эпизод IV: Новая надежда'' *''Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope'' junior novelization *''Star Wars'' radio drama *''Darth Vader's Mission: The Search for the Secret Plans'' *''Star Wars'' Mighty Chronicles *''R2-D2's Mission: A Little Hero's Journey'' *''Rebel Force: Target'' *''Allegiance'' *''Galaxy of Fear: Eaten Alive'' *''Galaxy of Fear: City of the Dead'' *''Galaxy of Fear: Ghost of the Jedi'' *''Galaxy of Fear: Army of Terror'' *''Galaxy of Fear: The Brain Spiders'' *''Galaxy of Fear: The Swarm'' *''Galaxy of Fear: Spore'' *''Galaxy of Fear: The Doomsday Ship'' *''Galaxy of Fear: Clones'' *''Galaxy of Fear: The Hunger'' *''The Star Wars Holiday Special'' *''Звёздные войны. Эпизод V: Империя наносит ответный удар'' / novel / junior novelization / radio *''The Empire Strikes Back'' Mighty Chronicles *''Shadows of the Empire'' novel *''Shadows of the Empire'' junior novelization *''Звёздные войны. Эпизод VI: Возвращение джедая'' / novel / junior novelization / radio *''Return of the Jedi'' Mighty Chronicles *''The Truce at Bakura'' *''The Mandalorian Armor'' *''Slave Ship'' *''Hard Merchandise'' *''Принц-джедай: Перчатка Дарта Вейдера'' *''The Lost City of the Jedi'' *''Zorba the Hutt's Revenge'' *''Mission from Mount Yoda'' *''Queen of the Empire'' *''Prophets of the Dark Side'' *''X-wing: Rogue Squadron'' *''X-wing: Wedge's Gamble'' *''X-wing: The Krytos Trap'' *''X-wing: The Bacta War'' *''X-wing: Wraith Squadron'' *''X-wing: Iron Fist'' *''X-wing: Solo Command'' *''The Courtship of Princess Leia'' *''Heir to the Empire'' *''Dark Force Rising'' *''The Last Command'' *''Darksaber'' *''Vision of the Future'' *''Outcast'' *''Omen'' * *''In His Image'' * * * *''Interlude at Darkknell'' *''The Farlander Papers'' *''A Hunter's Fate: Greedo's Tale'' *''Death of a Rebel Base'' *''Side Trip'' *''One Step Ahead'' * * *''The Ordeal of Boba Fett'' * * * * *''A Grand Admiral Returns'' *''Simple Tricks'' * *''Love Is a Warm Blaster'' *''Fool's Bargain'' *''Star Wars Knights of the Old Republic 25: Vector, Part 1'' *''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' comic *''Star Wars Republic 78: Loyalties'' *''Star Wars: Purge'' *''Star Wars Purge: Seconds to Die'' *''Star Wars Purge: The Hidden Blade'' *''Star Wars Dark Times: The Path to Nowhere'' *''Star Wars Dark Times 7: Parallels, Part 2'' *''Star Wars Dark Times: Vector'' *''Evasive Action: Recruitment'' *''Evasive Action: Prey'' *''Evasive Action: End Game'' *''Sandstorm'' *''The Duty'' *''Kessel Run'' *''Prey'' *''Star Wars: The Force Unleashed'' comic *''First Impressions'' *''Boba Fett: Enemy of the Empire'' *''Han Solo at Stars' End'' comic *''Darth Vader: Extinction'' *''Star Wars Empire: Betrayal'' *''Star Wars Empire: Darklighter'' *''A Hunter's Fate: Greedo's Tale'' webstrip *''Resurrection'' *''Star Wars Empire: Princess... Warrior'' *''Trooper'' *''Rookies: Rendezvous'' *''Rookies: No Turning Back'' *''Tantive IV'' *''Star Wars 1'' *''Star Wars 2: Six Against the Galaxy'' *''Star Wars 3: Death Star'' *''Star Wars 4: In Battle with Darth Vader'' *''Star Wars 5: Lo, The Moons of Yavin'' *''Star Wars 6: Is This the Final Chapter?'' *''Star Wars Droids 6: Star Wars According to the Droids, Book I'' *''Star Wars Droids 7: Star Wars According to the Droids, Book II'' *''Star Wars Droids 8: Star Wars According to the Droids, Book III'' *''Perfect Evil'' *''Oh!! Jawajawa'' *''Star Wars Empire 14: The Savage Heart'' *''The Day after the Death Star'' *''Star Wars 7: New Planets, New Perils'' *''Star Wars 8: Eight for Aduba-3'' *''Star Wars 9: Showdown on a Wasteland World'' *''Star Wars 11: Star Search'' *''Star Wars 12: Doomworld'' *''Star Wars 13: Day of the Dragon Lords'' *''Star Wars 17: Crucible'' *''Star Wars 21: Shadow of a Dark Lord'' *''Star Wars 22: To the Last Gladiator'' *''Star Wars 23: Flight Into Fury'' *''Star Wars 25: Siege at Yavin'' *''Star Wars 26: Doom Mission'' *''Star Wars 27: Return of the Hunter'' *''Star Wars 28: What Ever Happened to Jabba the Hut?'' *''Star Wars 29: Dark Encounter'' *''Star Wars 30: A Princess Alone'' *''Star Wars 31: Return to Tatooine'' *''Star Wars 32: The Jawa Express'' *''Star Wars 33: Saber Clash'' *''Star Wars 34: Thunder in the Stars'' *''Star Wars 3-D 1'' *''Star Wars 3-D 2: Havoc on Hoth'' *''Star Wars 3-D 3: The Dark Side of Dantooine'' *''Darth Vader Strikes'' *''The Serpent Masters'' *''Traitor's Gambit'' *''The Night Beast'' *''Vader's Quest'' *''Star Wars 35: Dark Lord's Gambit'' *''Star Wars 36: Red Queen Rising'' *''Star Wars 37: In Mortal Combat'' *''The Return of Ben Kenobi'' *''Shadow Stalker'' *''Star Wars Empire 19: Target: Vader'' *''Star Wars Empire: A Little Piece of Home'' *''Star Wars Empire: Idiot's Array'' *''Star Wars Empire: "General" Skywalker'' *''Star Wars Empire 31: The Price of Power'' *''Star Wars Empire: In the Shadows of Their Fathers'' *''Star Wars Empire 35: A Model Officer'' *''Star Wars Empire: The Wrong Side of the War'' *''Star Wars Rebellion 0: Crossroads'' *''Star Wars Rebellion: My Brother, My Enemy'' *''Star Wars Rebellion: The Ahakista Gambit'' *''Star Wars Rebellion: Vector'' *''Walking the Path That's Given'' *''Dark Lord's Conscience'' *''Dark Knight's Devilry'' *''Rust Never Sleeps'' *''Tilotny Throws a Shape'' *''Sand Blasted'' *''Gambler's World'' *''Princess Leia, Imperial Servant'' *''Bring Me the Children'' *''As Long As We Live...'' *''The Frozen World of Ota'' *''Planet of Kadril'' *''Splinter of the Mind's Eye'' comic *''Fred Jawa'' *''The Power Gem'' *''Revenge of the Jedi'' *''Doom Mission'' *''Race for Survival'' *''The Paradise Detour'' *''Showdown'' *''The Final Trap'' *''River of Chaos'' *''The Hidden'' *''Star Wars 39: The Empire Strikes Back: Beginning'' *''Star Wars 40: The Empire Strikes Back: Battleground: Hoth'' *''Entrenched'' *''Star Wars 41: The Empire Strikes Back: Imperial Pursuit'' *''Star Wars 42: The Empire Strikes Back: To Be a Jedi'' *''Moment of Doubt'' *''Star Wars 43: The Empire Strikes Back: Betrayal at Bespin'' *''Thank the Maker!'' *''Star Wars 44: The Empire Strikes Back: Duel a Dark Lord'' *''Star Wars Annual 3: The Apprentice'' *''Death Masque'' *''Star Wars 45: Death Probe'' *''Star Wars 48: The Third Law'' *''Star Wars 51: Resurrection of Evil'' *''Star Wars 52: To Take The Tarkin'' *''Star Wars 62: Pariah'' *''Star Wars 63: The Mind Spider'' *''Star Wars 68: The Search Begins'' *''Star Wars 69: Death in the City of Bone'' *''Star Wars 74: The Iskalon Effect'' *''Star Wars 75: Tidal'' *''Star Wars 76: Artoo-Detoo to the Rescue'' *''Star Wars 78: Hoth Stuff'' *''Star Wars 79: The Big Con'' *''Star Wars 80: Ellie'' *''Shadows of the Empire'' comic *''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi 1: In the Hands of Jabba the Hutt'' *''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi 2: The Emperor Commands'' *''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi 3: Mission to Endor'' *''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi 4: The Final Duel'' *''Star Wars -Phantasmagoria-'' *''Mara Jade: By the Emperor's Hand'' *''Mara Jade: A Night on the Town'' *''X-wing: Rogue Leader'' *''Shadows of the Empire: Evolution'' *''Star Wars 82: Diplomacy'' *''Star Wars 92: The Dream'' *''Star Wars 98: Supply and Demand'' *''The Vandelhelm Mission'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron: Apple Jacks Special Bonus Story'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron: The Warrior Princess'' *''Free Memory'' *''Tall Tales'' *''Apocalypse Endor'' *''Thrawn Trilogy'' comics *''Dark Empire'' *''Dark Empire'' audio drama *''Crimson Empire'' *''Crimson Empire II: Council of Blood'' *''Jedi Academy: Leviathan'' *''The Other'' *''Star Wars: Union'' *''The Lost Lightsaber'' *''Star Wars Legacy 11: Ghosts, Part 1'' *''Star Wars Legacy 28: Vector, Part 9'' *''Star Wars Legacy 34: Storms, Part 1'' *''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' video game *''Star Wars: Battlefront'' *''Star Wars: Battlefront II'' *''Star Wars Battlefront: Renegade Squadron'' * *''Star Wars: Empire at War'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War: Forces of Corruption'' *''Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds'' *''Star Wars Galaxies'' *''Star Wars Galaxies Trading Card Game: Champions of the Force'' *''Star Wars: Lethal Alliance'' *''Death Star Designer'' *''Star Wars: Rebellion'' *''Star Wars: X-Wing'' *''Star Wars: Rebel Assault'' *''Star Wars'' NES game *''Star Wars: Dark Forces'' *''Star Wars: TIE Fighter'' *''Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back'' NES game *''Shadows of the Empire'' video game *''Super Star Wars'' *''Super Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back'' *''Star Wars: Rebel Assault II: The Hidden Empire'' *''Star Wars The Empire Strikes Back Mobile'' *''Star Wars: Imperial Ace'' *''Super Star Wars: Return of the Jedi'' *''Star Wars'' arcade game *''The Empire Strikes Back'' arcade game *''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi'' arcade game *''Star Wars Trilogy Arcade'' *''Star Wars: Masters of Teräs Käsi'' *''Star Wars: Demolition'' *''Star Wars: Yoda Stories'' *''Star Wars Trilogy: Apprentice of the Force'' *''Star Wars: The Interactive Video Board Game'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight II: Jedi Outcast'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy'' }} Внешние ссылки *Энакин Скайуокер на сайте jcouncil.net (1) *Энакин Скайуокер на сайте jcouncil.net (2) *Энакин Скайуокер на сайте jcouncil.net (3) *Энакин Скайуокер на сайте swgalaxy.ru *Энакин Скайуокер на сайте holonet.ru *Дарт Вейдер на сайте Энциклопедия «Звёздных войн» Примечания Категория:Персонажи по алфавиту Категория:Люди Категория:Мужчины Категория:Пилоты Категория:Джедаи-генералы Категория:Родившиеся в 42 ДБЯ Категория:Умершие в 4 ПБЯ Категория:Семья Скайуокеров Категория:Гонщики на подах Категория:Поструусанские члены Высшего Совета джедаев Категория:Инженеры Категория:Рабы Категория:Механики Категория:Семья Наберри Категория:Киборги Категория:Джедаи-коммандеры Категория:Лорды ситов Ордена Бэйна Категория:Охотники на джедаев Категория:Падшие джедаи Категория:Тёмные лорды ситов Категория:Верховные главнокомандующие Галактической Империи Категория:Ситы-мастера Категория:Искупленные джедаи Категория:Призраки Силы Категория:Жители Татуина Категория:Умершие на борту Звезды Смерти II Категория:Персонал Звезды Смерти Категория:Джедаи-защитники